Rompiendo el hielo de tu corazón
by Hanon-Jockers
Summary: Draco Malfoy es un joven que tiene todo lo que desea... ¿es verdad? Descubrirá que es así gracias a la "ayuda amigable" que le ofrecerá Hermione en una conversación... ¿rara?- Capi 8!
1. Cap 1: rompiendo el hielo de tu corazon

Hola!!!

Para todos los fans de esta pareja, les traigo un... no sé exactamente que es, jeje, de momento un one-shot pero, si os gusta y os quedais con muchas incognitas (o me obligan ciertas personas que yo sé), se puede convertir en un fic. De momento, os dejare con mi primera creación de Dramione... A disfrutar!!!

**Rompiendo el hielo de tu corazón**

Era una gélida mañana de invierno, pero no un invierno cualquiera, sino el invierno más frío de los últimos años. El sol se asoma nervioso por el horizonte, los pájaros no se atrevían a salir de sus escondites, el frío los echaba para atrás. Pero no todos podían quedarse en sus escondites, y mucho menos si estaban en mitad de trimestre y en un colegio donde no puedes escaquearte de las clases ni esconderte sin evitar ser descubierto. Pero, como en toda situación, siempre hay excepciones, y una de ellas era Draco Malfoy. Draco era un chico alto, de pelo algo largo y rubio, de ojos del color del mar, piel pálida como la más fina de las porcelanas, con un cuerpo envidiado por muchos, y no es para menos, todas las chicas, no solo de su propia casa, Slytherin, sino también muchas de las chicas de otras casas del colegio. En resumen, era uno de los chicos más cotizados del colegio, aparte de ser famoso gracias a sus buenas artes para la magia y la buena reputación de su familia. Draco lo tenía todo, bueno, todo lo material que podamos decir, pero se sentía vacío y no era para menos: él no tenía amigos verdaderos, y mucho menos alguien que lo quisiera por como es y no por quien es.

Las clases comenzaban en el gran castillo de Howarts, las vacaciones de navidad habían terminado y las clases comenzaban de nuevo. La primera clase era "pociones" con el profesor Snake, clase que compartían las casas de Griffindor y Slytherin, por lo que dos viejos enemigos se encontrarían de nuevo: Draco VS Harry. Los alumnos iban entrando en la clase, pero como era de costumbre, en esa clase los sitios privilegiados, que eran los más lejanos al profesor, eran ocupados por los de Slytherin, pero esta vez una chica castaña, de pelo rizado, con los ojos marrones oscuros y una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara se encontraba sentada en una de esas mesas "privilegiadas", pero peor fue el hecho de que la misma mesa era siempre ocupada por cierto rubio que acababa de entrar por la puerta, ahora empezaría la fiesta.

-¿Qué se supone que haces en MI sitio?- Dijo Draco, se notaba bastante enfadado.

-¿Es TU sitio? No veo tu nombre por ningún lado.- Esa frase de Hermione era retadora para los de Slytherin, y más lo fue para Draco.

–Mira sangre sucia, apártate de MI mesa y de MI camino.

–Te lo vuelvo a repetir señor me-creo-superior-solo-por-mi-dinero, no es TU mesa y yo no me meto en tu camino, que asco.- Dijo mientras hacía una mueca con la boca y los de Griffindor reían.

–Granger, sino te quitas por ti misma, me ocuparé de hacerlo yo.- Draco la agarró fuertemente de la cintura para levantar de la silla y empujarla lejos de la mesa.

Todos se quedaron atónitos por lo que vieron, Draco estaba agarrando a Hermione de la cintura, pero no solo eso, es que Draco no parecía querer soltarla. Mientras esos pensamientos estaban por la mente de los espectadores, la de los protagonistas eran muy diferentes: por una parte, Draco no sabía lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, acababa de agarrar a la chica más repelente y que peor le caía de toda la escuela, pero él mismo no quería soltarla, quería retenerla en sus brazos para siempre; mientras en la mente de Hermione las cosas eran muy distintas, ella estaba esperando el momento en el que la empujara para tener una buena excusa para lanzarle un nuevo hechizo que había aprendido hace poco, pero al igual que Draco, no le desagrada mucho el que él la estuviese sosteniendo en sus brazos. Los segundos pasaban veloces para el resto de las personas de esa habitación, pero para Draco y Hermione, el tiempo se había detenido en el mismo instante en que ambos rozaron sus pieles entre sí. El momento parecía eterno para ambos, pero una tercera persona rompió la magia del momento, y ese fue Harry.

–Suéltala ahora mismo, Malfoy.-Dijo Harry, Draco reaccionó a su voz, y al instante la soltó, pero notó el pequeño sonrojo que mostraba la cara de la castaña.

–Ni que la quisiera tener agarrada toda la vida.- La soltó de un empujón, cayendo ella en los brazos de Harry.- Ahora, me sentaré en MI sitio.- Todos los de Slytherin rieron victoriosos, mientras que los de Griffindor se resignaban a sus antiguos asientos.

-¿Estás bien, Hermione?- Preguntó Ron

–Sí, no te preocupes, estoy bien, pero Malfoy me las va a pagar, te lo aseguro.- Los tres amigos se sentaron en sus asientos al ver al profesor cruzar la puerta.

–Comencemos la clase.- Dijo el profesor Snake

Después de una aburrida clase de pociones, el trío de magos más famoso de la escuela se encaminó a la salida del castillo, ahora tenían entrenamiento de quidditch. Antes de salir por la puerta, Hermione paró en seco, acababa de recordar algo.

-Lo siento chicos, pero me acabo de acordar de que todavía no he empezado con el trabajo de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

-¿Qué no has empezado el trabajo? ¡Quedan dos meses para entregarlo! ¡Nadie lo ha empezado aún!- Le contestó Ron.

-Como tú mismo has dicho, yo no soy nadie. Además, a mí me gusta sacar buenas notas, por eso evito dejar los trabajos para última hora como tú.- Dijo señalando a Ron con el dedo mientras lo pasaba por debajo de su nariz para disimular.

-De acuerdo, Hermione, pero ten cuidado, seguro que Malfoy todavía sigue enfadado por la escena de esta mañana en clase.- Le advirtió Harry.

-No te preocupes, "papa", tendré cuidado y me portaré como una niña buena.- Tanto Hermione como Ron empezaron a reír, mientras que Harry arrugado sus cejas en señal de descontento.

-No estoy de broma Hermione, y tú lo sabes.- Intentó defenderse del comentario.

-Ya lo sé, Harry, sólo que… no tienes por qué preocuparte tanto por mí, sé cuidarme de las serpientes como él y, si no fuera porque no quiero dejarle más en ridículo, emplearía algunos de mis mejores hechizos contra él sin dudarlo. Hasta luego.- Hermione cogió rumbo a la biblioteca de Howarts.

-Será mejor que nosotros también nos vallamos, "papa".- Dijo Ron entre carcajadas, pero a Harry parece que no le hizo la misma gracia.

Hermione llevaba ya un rato entre libros, buscando cualquier tipo de información útil para empezar con el trabajo, pero nada le llamaba la atención. Por más que quisiera buscar cosas extraordinarias que le pudieran ser de utilidad, no encontraba más que tonterías que no servían para un gran trabajo, tal vez Ron o Harry si las usarían, pero no ella. Así continuó durante dos horas más, con más de quince libros a su alrededor, ya Hermione estaba desesperada, su día no podía ir peor, pensaba ella, hasta que vio aparecer por la puerta de la habitación a la última persona que quería enfrentar ahora mismo, Draco Malfoy, ahora su día era el peor que recordaba últimamente. Para su mala fortuna, Draco se sentó justo en la misma mesa de estudio que ella y, por si fuera poco, justamente se sentó en frente suya. Draco no lo hizo sin querer, sino que lo hizo aposta, quería hacerle la vida imposible a la castaña, esa era su forma de cobrarle la humillación que le había hecho pasar esa misma mañana. Pasaron diez minutos desde que el mago de ojos azules y la mejor estudiante de la escuela se sentaron juntos y, aunque en un biblioteca se tiene que estar en silencio, en su caso, ese silencio era mortífero, la tensión se podía cortar con el filo de una uña mordida. Era tanto el malestar que había en el ambiente, que Hermione recogió sus libros, se los dio a la bibliotecaria y se marchó de allí con cara de pocos amigos. Draco no podía perder la oportunidad de molestarla, era algo que le hacía sentir bien, pero no sabía por qué y quería averiguarlo haciéndola sufrir un poco más. Caminaron por los enormes pasillos del castillo, Draco a unos pocos metros de distancia de Hermione, ya que muchas de sus locas fans se tiraban a sus brazos al verlo pasar, algo que le hacía mucha gracia a la chica y que aprovechaba para coger algo de distancia entre ellos. Al girar en una de las esquinas, Draco perdió definitivamente de vista a Hermione, por lo que empezó a echar maldiciones a diestro y siniestro, cosa que hizo reír a la chica, dando a conocer su perfecto escondite en la pared gracias a un hechizo de camaleón.

-¿Tantas ganas de estar cerca de mí tienes, Malfoy?- Le preguntó saliendo de su escondite y mostrándose a los ojos del rubio.

-No es que tenga ganas, es sólo que a distancia no se disfruta igual molestarte que estando tan cerca de ti.- Dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente hacía ella y, para su suerte, la pared bloqueaba el camino de huída de la joven.

-Ni te acerques, Malfoy, o no respondo de mis actos.- Hermione metía una de sus manos en la manga de la contraria para sacar la varita pero, antes de que pudiera ni siquiera predecirlo, Draco le había agarrado ambas manos, sujetándolas contra la pared.- ¡Suéltame!

-¿No decías que no ibas a responder de tus actos si me acercaba? Estoy deseando verlo en estos momentos, Granger.- Aunque no lo hubiera hecho con intención, su voz había sonado demasiado… ¿sexy?

-No te creas que te tengo miedo, Malfoy.- El sonido de su dulce voz tan cerca de su cara le estaba desquiciando al rubio, cosa de la que se dio cuenta la castaña e ideo un plan para escapar que no fallaría.- ¿Te gusta tenerme en esta posición?- Dijo poniendo el tono más sexy que conocía y mirándole a los ojos.

-¿Qué si me gusta? ¿Quién te crees que sería tan ciego como para fijarse en una cosa como tú?- Eso le había dolido a Hermione, y no que lo negase, sino el hecho de que tenía razón, muy pocos chicos se han fijado en ella desde que entró en la escuela, aunque antes tampoco tenía mucho éxito cuando era una chica normal. Pero, ella no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente, eso es algo que había aprendido de Harry.

-Entonces, quizás tengas que ir al médico a que te revisen la vista.- Acercó su cara lo más que pudo, pero en su posición, el moverse era algo complicado.

-¿Qué intentas, Granger? Porque si es engatusarme no lo vas a conseguir.- Le dijo intentando parecer lo más frío posible, pero a Hermione Granger es muy difícil engañarla.

-¿Yo? ¿Engatusarte? Sólo te estoy sacando los pensamientos de tu consciencia al exterior.- No dejó de usar su tono sexy en ningún momento.

-¿Qué insinúas, que me gustas o algo así?- Pregunto Draco con voz algo ronca, ya empezaba a hacer estragos el tono de voz de la castaña, le estaba excitando.

-Si no te gusto, al menos te atraigo sexualmente.- Un intento de sonrisa lujuriosa salió de sus labios, y Draco, para no desquiciarse más, la agarró más fuerte de las muñecas.- ¡Ah!

Ese último grito de Hermione enloqueció por completo a Draco, pues más que un grito de dolor o de horror, sonó más como un grito de placer. El sólo imaginarse la misma situación pero donde él la devoraba por completo le hacía sentirse cada vez más excitado, y la posición en la que estaba, donde ella en estos instantes tenía los ojos cerrados, y el corto camino que separaba sus cuerpos le estaba matando por dentro. Hermione sonrió interiormente, su plan había salido a la perfección, ya sólo faltaba el toque de gracia para dejarle en claro al rubio que no debía de meterse en su camino. Pero lo que no esperaba Hermione era que Draco se tirara a besarla el cuello, con tanta maestría y desesperación que no pudo evitar soltar otro gemido de placer, pero este no fue intencionado, sólo esporádico. Draco exploraba cada parte de su cuello, era el sabor más exquisito que jamás había probado, algo que le estaba tomando adicción con tan sólo haberlo probado una vez, una única vez. Hermione acababa de perder la poca consciencia que aún le quedaba en su cabeza, jamás pensó que su "inocente" juego fuera a llegar hasta esos extremos, y lo peor era que le estaba gustando. Pero, el peor de los errores que pudo cometer Draco en ese instante, fue besarla en los labios. Para él no era suficiente el disfrutar solo del sabor de su fino cuello, también quería comprobar si su boca era tan dulce como el cuello o si sabría aún mejor. Al principio sólo era un movimiento de labios, muy rápido por el deseo de ambos jóvenes, pero en el momento en el que Draco metió su lengua en la boca de Hermione y empezó a jugar con su lengua, ella recobró la compostura y terminó de una vez con su plan, dándole una patada en la entrepierna, la cual tuvo que ser muy dolorosa pues, si duele en estado normal, con excitación debió ser el peor de los dolores conocido por los hombres, y nunca mejor dicho. Hermione aprovechó que Draco se retorcía de dolor en el suelo para poder escapar de allí y volver a su sala, allí podría descansar y reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido.

Otro día más volvió a amanecer. Otro día de terrible frío llenaba las vidas de los miles de estudiantes del colegio más famoso de magia y hechicería. Tanto Harry como Ron estaban muy preocupados por Hermione, pues, desde que la dejaron en el vestíbulo el día anterior, no habían sabido nada de ella, sólo que se encontraba muy cansada y que no tenía ganas de bajar a cenar ni pasar un rato hablando con sus amigos en la sala común. Pero ellos sabían que Hermione es una alumna modelo, aquella que no se perdía una clase ni aunque tuviera cuarenta de fiebre y una pierna escayolada, y por eso la esperaban con impaciencia sentados en los cómodos sillones de su sala común. Hermione apareció en poco tiempo, pero su cara no era la de todos los días, sonriente por aprender un poco más, sino de preocupación, y eso alertó demasiado a sus amigos.

-Hermione, ¿te encuentras bien?- Preguntó de inmediato Ron.

-Sí, sí, estoy perfectamente.- Dijo con una sonrisa muy falsa.

-Hermione, a nosotros no nos puedes engañar.- Dijo Harry en posición muy seria.

-Que sí, "papá", deja de preocuparte tanto por mí. Será mejor que nos pongamos en camino o llegaremos tarde a clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y no quiero que me regañen.- Dijo la castaña tomando el camino a la clase, el cual siguieron sus amigos.

-¿Os habéis enterado?- Dijo Neville, al cual se encontraron por el camino y se les acopló.

-Cuenta, cuenta.- Insistió Ron.

-Draco Malfoy estuvo ayer en la enfermería durante toda lo noche. Pero lo más gracioso de todo es que fue porque alguien, no se sabe quien, le golpeó en la entrepierna, y bastante fuerte al parecer.- Ron empezó a reír a carcajada limpia durante un buen rato, mientras que Hermione bajó el rostro y puso cara de preocupación, y Harry se dio cuenta de ello.

La clase pasó sin más incidentes, excepto porque Ron tuvo varios ataques de risa por frases tan tontas como "golpear la varita". En cuanto terminó la clase, Harry cogió a Hermione del brazo, aprovechando que Ron se había quedado con un grupo de Griffindor que comentaban lo del desafortunado golpe de Draco, y se la llevó a un lugar donde pudieran charlar sin ser interrumpidos.

-¿Fuiste tú, verdad?- Sonaba más como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

-¿Fui qué?

-Sabes a lo que me estoy refiriendo, Hermione, A Ron puedes engañarle, y al resto de la gente, pero no a tu mejor amigo. Te conozco demasiado bien.- La encaró y Harry pudo ver en los ojos de su amiga la respuesta.

-Sí, fui yo, pero él se lo busco.- Dijo casi gritando, no quería decírselo a Harry, pues sabía lo que pasaría al encontrarse con él.

-¿Qué es lo que te hizo Malfoy?- Harry siguió con el interrogatorio.

-Sólo me molesto durante toda la tarde, pero me canse de él y le di su merecido. ¿Contento?

-No sé lo que te haría, Hermione, pero si no quieres decírmelo no te voy a obligar. Sólo espero que cuando tengas ganas de hablar con alguien, que sepas que yo estoy ahí para ti.- Dijo con una sonrisa que confirmaba sus palabras, y que Hermione correspondió.

-Gracias, Harry.- Los dos se fundieron en un abrazo amistoso que no hubiera llegado a su fin si no llega a ser por cierto pelirrojo que apareció en su busca.

-Hasta que doy con vosotros dos, creí que ya os habíais ido a comer sin mí.- Dijo entrecortadamente, pues estaba exhausto de tanto correr.

-Nunca nos iríamos a comer sin nuestro comilón favorito.- Dijo pasando su brazo por los hombros de Ron.

Los tres se dirigieron al gran comedor, el cual estaba abarrotado de gente cuando ellos llegaron, pero en su mesa encontraron sitio rápidamente. Había un gran alboroto en la mesa de los Slytherin, y ellos tres tenían los mejores sitios para verlo, pero la mejor vista la tenía sin duda Hermione. Cuando los magos se apartaron de en medio de la visión de la joven, se encontró con lo último que deseaba ver en esos momentos, los ojos azules del chico al que ayer dejó bastante tocado y por el que, por alguna extraña razón, no había podido olvidar su último encuentro con él. Sus miradas se cruzaron, el miedo y otra extraña sensación invadió a Hermione, mientras que deseo y venganza era lo que pasaba por la mente de Draco. Hermione sintió palpitar su corazón de forma más acelerada de lo normal, y eso jamás le había ocurrido a ella. ¿Por qué ahora lo hacía al ver a Draco? ¿Qué tenía ese cabello rubio y esos ojos azules que tanto llamaron su atención? ¿Acaso se estaba… enamorando de él?

-

Q os ha parecido?? Podría pasar por capi 1 o lo dejo como está?? Lo dejo a vuestra entera decisión, de la cual sólo seréis participes si dejais un reviews. Gracias por haber hecho por lo menos el esfuerzo en leerlo.

Sayo!!!


	2. Cap 2: Confirmando la teoria

Ola a todos!! e regresado!!!

Bueno, con todos los comentarios q me an llegado durante la semana... e decidido acerlo un fic!!! Vosotros lo abeis kerido asi, x lo q dare mi mayor esfuerzo x complaceros. Sin mas interrupciones (las pondre abajo jeje) Os dejo con el siguiente capitulo.

**Capítulo 2: Confirmando lo que era una teoría.**

Después de la larguísima comida, sobre todo para la joven castaña, todos volvieron a su sala común, esa tarde no tenían clase por algo relacionado con una extraña reunión de última hora. Hermione intentaba buscar escapatoria a su consciencia estudiando, pero los libros sobre pociones no eran muy entretenidos que dijésemos, y más que esa clase sólo le hacía recordar más lo ocurrido. Harry estaba bastante preocupada por ella. ¿Qué es lo que le habría hecho Draco para que Hermione acabara golpeándole ahí? No tenía la más remota idea, pero estaba seguro de que algo bastante grave, ya que por lo general Hermione no tenía en su contra más de lo normal, como todos los Griffindor. Ron por su parte estaba más que entretenido comentando lo del terrible "accidente de Draco", se le veía incluso contento de su desgracia.

-No sé quién fue la que le dio su merecido a ese creído, pero, si la conociese, la haría una estatua, jajajaja.- Ron reía junto a la mayoría de los magos de su casa.

-Yo creo que es un chico, porque, que yo sepa, ninguna chica se resiste a sus encantos.- Decía otro mago entre risas.

-Creo que no deberías seguir metiéndote con él, y más si no está presente, Ron.- Le dijo Harry a modo de regaño.

-Vamos, Harry, no seas aguafiestas, para una cosa mala que le pasa y de la que nos podemos reír…- Intentó justificarse el pelirrojo, pero la mirada de Harry fue suficiente contestación.

-Me voy a la biblioteca, aquí no se puede estudiar en condiciones.- Hermione cogió su libro y se dirigió a la biblioteca.

Iba bastante enfadada, pues en la escuela no se hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera el misterioso golpe de Draco Malfoy, y eso no hacía más que aumentar su, ya de por sí, enorme cabreo. Caminaba sin mirar, chocando constantemente contra la gente que estaba en medio de por donde ella pasaba, pero no la importaba mucho, pues se disculpaba y seguía como si nada. Pero, al parecer, esta era la semana de mala suerte para Hermione, pues acababa de llegar a un oscuro pasillo, lleno de puertas cerradas y aulas vacías al parecer, y, por si fuera poco, al final del pasillo, y de camino a la biblioteca, se encontraba su peor pesadilla. Intentó pasar como si nada, como lo haría cualquier día normal en su vida, excepto por el enfado y el frío que sentía recorrerle el cuerpo de arriba abajo. En el pasillo sólo estaban ella y él, por lo que Draco lo tuvo perfecto para empezar una conversación sin ser mal visto por los de su propia casa.

-¿Me pegarás ahora también, Granger?- Le dijo en tono irónico, pues acababa de ponerse en medio de su camino.

-Déjame en paz, Malfoy, no quiero tener que volver a usar mis "trucos".- Dijo ella refiriéndose a lo ocurrido la última vez.

-No creo que sea peor de lo que ya ha sido.- Esta vez no la iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente, o ese era su plan.

-Mira, rubio engreído, apártate de mi camino de una vez y para siempre.- Intentaba escaparse de él, pero sin resultado alguno.

-La fiera saca sus garras, ¡qué miedo!- Dijo en tono irónico mientras se burlaba de ella con movimientos de brazos bastante estúpidos.

-No te vas a arrepentir, Malfoy, y no es sólo un aviso.- Hermione sacó su varita y, cuando estaba a punto de formular un hechizo, La profesora McGonagall.

-Señorita Granger, ¿qué es este escándalo?- Preguntó con tono de enfado, algo normal en su voz últimamente.

-Lo siento mucho, profesora, pero me estaba incordiando el señor Malfoy.- Dijo ella en su defensa.

-¡Eso es mentira, profesora! Yo estaba aquí esperando para hablar con usted, ella es la que ha venido a molestarme al verme solo e indefenso.- La mirada de Hermione echaba chispas de lo furiosa que se estaba poniendo.

-¡No te hagas el inocente, Malfoy!- Le gritó ya encolerizada.

-¡Basta ya!- Gritó aún más alto la profesora.- No quiero más discusiones absurdas de las que tengo en mi clase con ustedes dos. Señorita Granger, ¿le importaría venir conmigo un momento? Si no tiene nada que hacer, claro.- Añadió ya más calmada.

-De acuerdo, profesora McGonagall.- Las dos mujeres se metieron en el despacho de al lado, dejando a Draco solo, de nuevo, en el pasillo.

-¡Estúpida Granger!- Murmuró por lo bajo el rubio.

-¡Ey, Draco! ¿Te ves a quedar ahí todo el día o piensas venir a clase?- Le dijo Blaise, uno de sus muchos "amigos de conveniencia" que tenía en Slytherin.

-No me digas lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer, Blaise.- Dijo muy malhumorado, pero Blaise no se atrevió a preguntar el por qué de su estado de ánimo.

Mientras tanto, en el aula de Transformaciones, McGonagall y Hermione tenían una interesante charla sobre unas brujas de quinto año.

-¿Y qué es exactamente lo que tengo que hacer?- Preguntó la castaña.

-Ellas han pedido una profesora particular para que les ayude a realizar mejor sus hechizos de transformación, y no hay mejor profesora que una de las mejores alumnas del colegio, ¿no?

-Pero yo… -Hermione no sabía que responder.

-Puedes pensártelo, no es algo que tengas que hacer por obligación. Si no quieres o tienes otras cosas más importantes que hacer, se lo pediré a cualquier otro con notas decentes.- Dijo ella intentado que asimilara la oferta.

-¿Puedo contestarla mañana? Tengo que pensarlo.- Su cabeza llevaba sufriendo desde el día anterior, en su primer encuentro con Draco a solas.

-Claro que puedes. Si llegaras a estar de acuerdo, ve a la torre oeste del castillo, baja hasta el sótano y sigue el pasillo de la izquierda. Ellas están allí todos los días, las encontraras sea cual sea la hora. "Ellas sabrán que iras y te esperarán".- Pensó McGonagall.

-Está bien, si decido ayudarlas, iré allí.

-Puedes retirarte ya.- Hermione asintió con la cabeza y se marchó de allí.

Hermione vago de punta a punta del castillo, pensando en la proposición de la profesora McGonagall, pero otro pensamiento se le vino a la mente. Su encuentro con Draco Malfoy había sido más diferente que de costumbre, pues jamás se había sentido con más ganas de fastidiarle que en ese momento, o eso quería creer ella, porque su otra teoría para querer acercarse era que se estaba enamor… Agitó su cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos, pero cada vez volvían con más fuerza, de su mente hasta llegar a su corazón. Después de pasar toda la tarde, y parte de la noche, caminando por los largos pasillos del castillo, por dentro y por fuera, de norte a sur y de este a oeste, pero no le sirvió de nada. Llegó a la sala común de los Griffindor, ni siquiera había pasado por el gran comedor a cenar, pues no tenía apetito. Iba directa a las habitaciones femeninas, quería dormir para ver si así se despejaba su mente, pero Harry le agarró la muñeca con suavidad, pero de todas formas la sorprendió.

-Hermione, no puedes seguir así.- Fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca del moreno.

-Harry, yo… -Quería decírselo, pero sentía miedo de las represiones que aceptarlo significaría, y más lo que dijeron los demás, sobre todo Ron.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, que te voy a ayudar y a apoyar sea cual sea el problema. Puedes estar segura de ello.- Le dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

-Aquí no es un buen lugar para hablar, ni la mejor hora para hacerlo. Pero te prometo que mañana te lo cuento todo, ¿ok?- Dijo entes de bostezar, aunque fuera un bostezo disimulado para engañar un poco a Harry.

-Tienes razón, pero recuerda que es una promesa. Y, por cierto, no hace falta que disimules ante mí, te conozco demasiado, Hermione J. Granger.- Dijo con una sonrisa antes de darla la espalda y volver junto a Ron.

-Cumpliré mi promesa, Harry.- Dijo en un susurro antes de volver a poner rumbo a su cuarto.

Llegó a su cama, se echó en ella tan cansadamente como si acabase de terminar de recorrer corriendo diez kilómetros en un carrera, y puso su cara en la almohada, mientras echaba maldiciones a diestro y siniestro sobre Draco; así se quedó dormida a los pocos minutos.

Otro nuevo día comenzaba, y con cada día, un nuevo comienzo. Esa era la frase que se repetía la castaña mentalmente una y otra vez, pero parecía funcionar, pues su cara mostraba una gran sonrisa y se notaba más feliz que los últimos dos días. Eso fue lo primero que notó Harry, aquella sonrisa dulce que Hermione ponía cuando las cosas se le salían de control y quería aparentar que todo iba bien, pero con él no funcionaba desde hace dos años.

-Muy buenos días.- Dijo Hermione a sus amigos, Harry y Ron.

-Buenos días, Hermione. ¿Qué ha pasado para que vengas de ten buen humor?- Preguntó Ron.

-Es sólo que… ¡Hoy me siento genial! ¡¡Estoy feliz!- Decía con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Has comido setas alucinógenas o has tomado alguna poción en mal estado?- Ron estaba bastante preocupado por el repentino cambio de Hermione.

-Sólo estoy bien, Ron, pero gracias por preocuparte por mí.- Le dio un beso en la mejilla que hizo sonrojar al pelirrojo, Harry sí que estaba perdido en estos momentos.

-Entonces, si todo está bien, será mejor que nos vayamos al Gran Comedor, porque me muero de hambre.- Dijo Ron tocándose el estómago con las dos manos.

-Ve yendo tú, Ron, yo y Hermione enseguida te alcanzamos.- Dijo Harry bastante serio y mirando fijamente a Hermione.

-Vale, os veré allí entonces. ¡Ey, Ginny, espera que me voy contigo!- Ron corrió para alcanzar a su pequeña hermana, que ya estaba saliendo por el cuadro.

-Este es el momento perfecto para hablar, ¿no crees? No hay nadie que nos pueda escuchar lo que decimos ni que nos interrumpa.

-Tienes razón, Harry, pero será mejor que nos sentemos allí.- Dijo señalando los sillones rojos de la sala común. Harry asintió y los dos fueron a sentarse allí.

-Ya puedes empezar a contar, y desde el principio.- Exigió Harry.

-Está bien, pero deja que termine de contar todo lo que ha pasado en estos dos días antes de juzgarme, por favor.- Él asintió y Hermione empezó a relatar todo lo que le había ocurrido en esos dos días, con pelos y señales.- Ayer pase toda la tarde pensando en él y no sabía cómo quitármelo de la cabeza, por eso no os vi en todo la tarde y, por la noche cuando regresé, lo único que quería era dormir para recuperarme mentalmente.

-Hermione… yo no sabía nada, ni siquiera se me pasaría por la cabeza creer que tú y Malfoy estuvieseis… Eso sería como el peor error de tu vida, sin ofender, claro.- Le dijo Harry aún con la boca parcialmente abierta, al igual que sus ojos.

-Lo sé, pero no sé cómo hacer para olvidar y seguir adelante.- Decía al borde de las lágrimas.

-Creo que deberías distraer tu cabeza con otras cosas, por ejemplo, con esas chicas que dijo la profesora McGonagall.- Le aconsejó Harry.

-Creo que lo aceptaré. Además, veré su potencial para la lucha, para ver si las podemos reclutar. Y creo que esas chicas van a la misma clase que Luna, así que será más fácil ver su potencial y animarlas a participar en la causa.- Dijo Hermione ya más calmada.

-Sí, pero recuerda que no es un tema que puedas hablar abiertamente con ellas sobre esto. La Orden del Fénix debe llevarse en el más absoluto silencio.- Le avisó Harry.

-Claro, Harry, puedes confiar en mí y mi criterio.- Dijo ya con una sonrisa la castaña.

Los dos salieron de la sala común y se dirigieron al gran comedor, donde ya les esperaba Ron con la boca llena de comido y un extraño líquido morado saliendo de ella. Los tres se sentaron como comúnmente hacen y desayunaron sin más complicaciones y felices, o al menos eso aparentaban. Draco, que les veía desde su mesa, estaba que echaba chispas de su furia contenida, no soportaba ver como Hermione Granger era feliz al lado del despreciable Potter y el estúpido de Weasley. Pero, lo más sorprendente de todo ello, era que antes no le daba importancia alguna, sin embargo, a partir del incidente con Hermione, esa chica ya no pasaba desapercibido para él, es más, entraba en sus planes de conquistas próximas.

Terminada la hora del desayuno, y los tres magos fueron a acompañar a Ginny a pociones, Ton no quería que la pasase nada y a Harry no le importaba acompañarla y pasar tiempo con ella, aparte de que Hermione y Ginny eran amigas y se lo pasaban bien juntas. Una vez la dejaron en su destino, se despidieron de ella y se fueron a su clase de Historia de la Magia, con el profesor Cuthbert Binns. Tras dos horas de aburrida clase, Hermione se despidió de sus amigos, que fueron a entrenar para quidditch, y puso rumbo a encontrarse con sus nuevas pupilas. Pero, antes de llegar, Hermione pensó que sería bueno llegar con algo interesante que enseñarlas, por lo que pasó por la biblioteca a recoger un libro de transformaciones que a ella misma le sirvió de mucho. Lo que no se esperaba ella era que Draco estaba en la puerta de dicha habitación, algo que empezaba a molestar ya a Hermione, el encontrarle siempre en la puerta, como si la estuviese esperando. Y no era para menos, pues Draco llevaba dos días sin dejar de frecuentar la puerta de dicho lugar, sólo para verla a ella y, si se presentaba la ocasión, intentar su propósito de conquistarla. Afortunadamente para Hermione, y desgraciadamente para Draco, a esa hora del día había varios estudiantes por ahí andando, por lo que el pasillo estaba con bastante gente y no podrían tener una conversación así dicha.

Más contenta que antes, Hermione fue directa al lugar donde la profesora McGonagall la había indicado el día anterior: estaba en la torre oeste del castillo, caminando por los oscuros húmedos pasillos del sótano, se metió por el primer pasadizo que se encontró en la parte izquierda del mugroso muro y se acercó al final del túnel, guiada por la luz que se divisada al fondo. Al pasar un tiempo en la oscuridad y volver de repente a la luz más cegadora, Hermione no podía ver bien el lugar donde se encontraba, pero podía notar que era un lugar cálido y un poco húmedo. Al abrir los ojos y dejar que ellos se acostumbraran a la nueva cantidad de luz, Hermione observó el hermoso paisaje: árboles de todo tipo y tamaño llenaban el lugar, algunos animalillos se veían corretear sobre ellos y comer de sus frutos, un pequeño río cruzaba por el medio del insólito lugar, y una brisa primaveral, acompañada de una agradable temperatura, hacían del lugar el mejor sitio del castillo.

-Nos alegra de que hayas aceptado enseñarnos, señorita Granger.- Dijo una voz desde un árbol no muy lejano.

-¿Quién ha dicho eso? –Hermione sacó su varita y se puso en posición de defensa.

-No tienes de que temer, estamos de tu lado.- Dijo otra voz desde otro árbol cercano, pero distinto del primero.

-Sabíamos que no rechazarías la oferta de la profesora McGonagall.- Dijo una tercera voz proveniente de otro árbol cercano a ella.

Las tres voces provenían de diferentes sitios pero, si mirabas con atención, se observaba como entre los tres puntos se formaba un triángulo perfecto. Parecía que Hermione había caído en una trampa.

-

-

Q os a parecido el capi?? Os a dejado intrigados??? Spero q si, esa era el proposito jeje. Kiero darle las gracias a todas las personas q an confiado en mi manera d scribir e inventarme istorias (gracias a q vivo en el mundo de Yupiii), y m an dejao un review alentandome a seguir cn sta locura jeje. Sin vosotros, ste proyecto no saldria adelante, asike mis amigas stan encantadas cn ello jeje (aunke no dejan reviews, xo m lo dicen a la cara jeje). Asike, de parte de ella y mia... Muchas gracias!!! Y nos vemos en el siguiente capi.

Sayo!!!


	3. Almas Negras

¡¡Buenas!!

Otra semana más, he vuelto para dejaros a todos los fans de esta pareja y los que son sólo fans mios jeje, otro capítulo más. ¡A disfrutar!

**Capítulo 3: Almas Negras.**

Hermione sacó su varita dispuesta para atacar en el momento adecuado, como ya estaba ensayando con Harry y Ron. Al final, después de unas cuantas risas, de detrás de los árboles salieron tres chicas de unos dieciséis años de edad.

-No pretendemos hacerte daño.- Dijo la joven situada a la derecha.

-Aunque estuvo bien eso de asustarte, jeje.- Dijo ahora la joven de la izquierda.

-Sentimos habernos portado así contigo.- Dijo la que salió del árbol que Hermione tenía en frente.

-¡¿Pero qué se os ha pasado por la cabeza?!- Hermione estaba bastante enfadada por el comportamiento infantil que dieron esas chicas.

-Ya te hemos pedido perdón, ¿no? No hace falta que te pongas así.- Volvió a decir la chica de la izquierda, a lo que recibió un pequeño golpe de la central.

-De nuevo lo sentimos, Hermione-san.- Dijo la chica del centro, que cada vez se acercaban más a la castaña.

-¿Eh? –Aunque fuera la más lista del colegió, jamás la habían llamado de esa forma tan… ¿rara?

-Primero creo que debemos presentarnos. Me llamo Hanon.- Dijo la chica del medio mientras le hacía una pequeña reverencia.

-Yo me llamo Kumiko, encantada.- Imitó a Hanon.

-Yo soy Asuka.- Ella sólo se cruzó de brazos, pero Hanon y Kumiko la miraron de tal forma que termino haciendo también una reverencia.

-¡Somo las Almas Negras!- Dijeron las tres a la vez.

-Pues, yo soy Hermione Granger.- Como acto de cortesía, ella también hizo una pequeña reverencia a las chicas.

Hanon, Kumiko y Asuka son unas chicas de dieciséis años que pertenecen a Ravenclaw, aunque ni físicamente ni mentalmente se parecían mucho. Kumiko era bajita, como 1,60 metros, de pelo, por debajo de los hombros, de color marrón chocolate, sus ojos eran verdes mezclado con marrón muy claro, y mostraba una agradable sonrisa; ella era la más dulce e inocente de las tres. Asuka era un centímetro más alta que Kumiko, pero la hacía feliz ese hecho, tenía el pelo en dos coletas altas, que le llegaba hasta la cintura el pelo, de color blanco perfectamente cuidado, sus ojos eran grisáceos y muy puros, y tenía una mueca de disgusto en su cara; ella era la más borde y pervertida del grupo. Hanon era la más alta, pese a medir sólo 1,63 centímetros, su pelo llegaba hasta debajo de sus pechos, recogido en una coleta que llevaba en el lado derecho, de color rojo como el fuego, sus ojos eran azules como el agua del mar en calma y llevaba una gran sonrisa en el rostro; ella era el centro de las otras dos, pero se emocionaba con facilidad. Una vez hechas las presentaciones oportunas, Hermione quiso romper un poco el hielo, comenzando una charla.

-Es muy bonito este lugar.- Dijo admirando el paisaje de nuevo.

-¿A qué si? Es producto de muchos intentos de hechizos, jeje.- Dijo Kumiko.

-Aunque al final dimos con el correcto y, como ya nos pasábamos aquí la mayor parte del tiempo, el profesor Flitwick nos dejó quedarnos con este sitio abandonado para nosotras.- Le explicó Hanon.

-Estamos aquí siempre que no tenemos clase y no tenemos nada mejor que hacer.- Habló Asuka.

-Pues, para realizar esto, debéis ser buenas con la magia. ¿Por qué necesitáis mi ayuda?- Preguntó Hermione sin mirarlas, aunque pudo sentir como el nerviosismo inundaba el lugar.

-Para… porque… -Hanon no sabía que contestar, Asuka se cruzó de brazos y Kumiko tuvo que salir a arreglar la situación.

-Porque no somos buenas en transformaciones, sólo en esa asignatura.

-Yo pienso que no será difícil ayudaros, después de todo parecéis grandes magas.- Por fin encaró a sus nuevas "alumnas".

-Sabemos lo que estás pensando.- Hermione se sobresaltó de las palabras de Asuka.- Y no, de momento no nos queremos apuntar a la Orden.

-¿Cómo sabéis lo de la Orden?- Estaba impresionada de que las jóvenes brujas supieran sobre un secreto como eso era.

-¿No te dijo nada sobre nosotras la profesora McGonagall?- Preguntó Kumiko.

-No, lo único que me dijo era que necesitabais mi ayuda en transformaciones, nada más.

-De momento lo dejarnos así y si vemos que podemos confiar en ti, te lo contaremos.- Le dijo Hanon.

-¿No venías a darnos clase? No sé a qué estás esperando, Granger-san.- Dijo Asuka muy borde.

-¿Por qué me llamas así? ¿Qué diablos significa? "Qué chicas más raras".

-Lo sentimos, es que nos hemos habituado a llamar así a la gente, pero no lo haremos más si te incomoda. El sufijo –san lo usamos para llamar con respeto a alguien, por no usar el señorita, que queda como muy anticuado.- Le explicó Hanon.

-Es un sufijo que se usa en Japón.

-A nosotras nos encanta el manga y el anime, por lo que a veces usamos expresiones o palabras en ese idioma.- Terminó Asuka.

-Bueno, dejemos la charla y pongámonos con lo importante. "Creo que va a ser difícil tratar con ella, me pueden decir lo que quieran y no enterarme".- Dejó sus pensamientos sobre las jóvenes y se dispuso a enseñarlas hechizos y ejercicios de transformación, que es para lo que realmente había ido a ellas.

Después de dos largas horas para la castaña, Hermione dejó la clase por ese día y se disponía a irse, cuando escuchó que la llamaban.

-Hermione-san, disculpa por haber sido tan torpes.- Se disculpó Kumiko.

-No pasa nada. Ante todo estoy aquí para enseñaros y, si lo supieseis todo, no tendría motivo para estar aquí.- Les dijo con una sonrisa.

-Arigato gozaimasu, quiero decir, muchas gracias por la lecciones de hoy. ¿Vas a volver mañana?- Le preguntó Hanon inocentemente, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Sí, creo que vendré a daros clase siempre que pueda y que estéis aquí, claro, jeje.

-No te preocupes, Hermione-san, puedes venir aquí y quedarte descansando, es un sitio muy agradable en el que estar.- Le dijo Kumiko.

-Sí, dejad que extraños vengan al sitio que tanto nos ha costado hacer.- Le recriminó Asuka.

-Sabes de sobra que podemos confiar en ella, guardará el secreto de nuestra ubicación.- Le dijo Hanon en tono serio.

-¿Hasta cuándo? Hasta que venga con el chico ese y nos des… -Kumiko le cerró la boca a Asuka, estaba dando demasiada información, pues se pudo notar por la cara de interrogante que puso Hermione.

-¿Con qué chico voy a venir? ¿Con Harry o con Ron?

-No puedes traer a nadie aún aquí, Hermione-san, debes mantener el secreto.- Le dijo Hanon.

-¿Podéis dejarme de llamar así? No me gusta para nada.

-Lo sentimos.- Dijeron Kumiko y Hanon a la vez, Asuka sólo bufó.

-Bueno, yo me voy que tengo que terminar mis deberes. Hasta mañana.- Hermione estaba a punto de salir, pero Hanon le dijo las últimas palabras.

-No niegues lo evidente, pues tu corazón ciego es, pero no indulgente. No olvides estas palabras, Hermione, te serán de utilidad algún día.- Y, tras terminar las palabras, Hermione se marchó de allí con dirección a su sala común.

Hermione iba caminando por los pasillos del castillo, pero no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras que le había dicho Hanon:

"No niegues lo evidente,

Pues tu corazón ciego es,

Pero no indulgente".

No sabía lo que quería decir esas palabras, pero la estaban volviendo loca ya. Iba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta de que se había chocado con alguien, y para su desgracia, era la última persona que necesitaba en estos momentos: Draco Malfoy. Todos los libros que llevaba, que eran tres, se cayeron al suelo, desparramando algunos apuntes que tenía por todo el pasillo y, como era de esperar, Draco sólo se mantuvo atento a los movimientos de Hermione. Ella se puso a recoger sus cosas, mascullando un montón de insultos que el oído del rubio no pudo escuchar, por su fortuna. Pero, de la nada, un joven apuesto, de unos 17 años, pelo negro azulado, de ojos negros y muy fríos, su fino rostro, de piel blanquecina como la más cara de las porcelanas, no mostraba expresión alguna. Hermione se quedó asombrada de su belleza, algo que no paso por alto para Draco, que sólo pudo bufar y subir aún más su cabeza. El misterioso joven se agachó a recoger una de las hojas de Hermione y se la entregó, pero sin quitar la frialdad de sus ojos ni por un segundo, pero hizo sonrojar un poco a la castaña.

-Creo que esto es tuyo.- Le entregó la hoja de los apuntes de transformaciones de las Almas Negras, su evaluación personal sobre ellas.

-Gra… Gracias, esto… -Hermione no sabía quién era, pero esta era la mejor manera de descubrirlo, pensó ella.

-Dave, me llamo Dave Jonshon. Creo que tú eres Hermione Granger, la mejor bruja estudiante del colegio. Es un placer conocerte, aunque creo que a partir de ahora nos veremos más. Bye.- Se marchó con las manos en los bolsillos y un curioso pero sexy andar, que dejó a Hermione en las nubes, admirando al joven, hasta que Draco la devolvió a la realidad.

-Granger, pareces una loca fan del tipo ese.- Lo dijo con tal tono de enfado que parecía como si quisiera clavarle una daga a distancia a Dave.

-Déjame en paz, Malfoy, después de todo, ha sido culpa tuya el que se me cayeran los libros.- Dijo levantándose del suelo y limpiándose la falda y colocándosela.

-Eres una más del montón, Granger.- Le dijo mirándola a los ojos, desafiante, pero ella no se quedo atrás, no contra él.

-Mira, Malfoy, me importa muy poquito lo que pienses sobre mí, no eres importante para mí y no necesito tu opinión para seguir.- Hermione se puso de nuevo en camino, pero una gran idea se le paso por la mente.- Oye, Malfoy, ¿no estarás acaso celoso de él?

-¿Yo? ¿Celoso del creído ese? No tengo por qué estar celoso, él jamás se fijará en ti. Además, seguro que con las miles de fans locas que tendrá, habrá muchas mucho más guapas y con mejor cuerpo que tú, aparte de estar dispuestas a hacer todo lo que él les pida.- Dijo muy seguro de sí mismo e intentando deprimir a la castaña, cosa que consiguió pero no se dio cuenta de ello.

-No todos tienen que ser tan prepotentes como tú, Malfoy.- Se fue de allí lo más rápido que sus pies la dejaron, dejando atrás a un Draco con más ganas de venganza que nunca.

-Esta me la vas a pagar, Granger.- Dijo apretando sus puños y dando un fuerte golpe en la pared, que provocó que Snape, que pasaba en esos momentos por allí, le regañase.

-Malfoy, esto no es un gimnasio.- El profesor siguió con su camino, pero dejó a Draco más enfadado de lo que ya estaba.

Hermione corrió lo más que pudo, sin parar a descansar. Ni siquiera paró en la sala común de Griffindor, donde Harry y Ron la llamaron, pero ella pasó de ellos y se dirigió directamente al cuarto de las féminas de la casa, a llorar y llorar hasta que se le acabaran las lágrimas. Harry cada vez estaba más preocupado por ella, pues no era normal el comportamiento que tenía la joven bruja, y menos tratándose de chicos. Ron, que como siempre estaba en su mundo irreal, también estaba preocupada por su amiga, pues cada vez que la veía llorar se le partía el corazón y, aunque era una chica valiente y muy segura de sí misma, con pocas palabras podrías herir el hermoso corazón que su pecho escondía. Pero ninguno de los dos hizo nada, sólo se quedaron mirando las escaleras como dos tontos preocupados, pero sólo miraron.

Otro nuevo día llego, y ya se les estaba haciendo tarde para llegar a desayunar y Hermione no bajaba. Ni Harry ni Ron tenían permitido la entrada a ese cuarto, por lo que no podían entrar sin más y sacarla, no si querían seguir con la cabeza sobre los hombros. Pero se les apareció un ángel, una pequeña y pelirroja ángel de nombre Ginny Weasley, que siempre aparecía en el mejor de los momentos.

-Ginny, ¿sabes si sigue Hermione en la habitación? Llevamos esperándola un buen rato y no sabemos nada de ella.- Le dijo Ron a su hermana.

-No, Hermione hace mucho que se ha ido, o por lo menos cuando yo me he despertado ya no estaba en la habitación. Pero ayer por la noche estaba muy rara, tenía la mirada perdida y se le notaba que había estado llorando un buen rato, pues sus ojos estaban muy rojos e hinchados.

-"¿Qué narices te pasó ayer, Hermione?"- Harry se puso a pensar en todo lo que le había dicho Hermione la mañana anterior, y sólo se le ocurrió una cosa, algo de lo que Ron se dio cuenta.

-¿Me vas a decir dónde está Harry? Y no me digas que no tienes idea alguna porque esa cara que estás poniendo es que…- No pudo terminar Ron su frase.

-Maldito Malfoy.- Harry empezó a correr al gran comedor, le iba a dar una paliza a Draco por haber vuelto a dañar a Hermione.

Ron y Ginny salieron corriendo tras él, pero no le consiguieron atrapar hasta que él mismo paró en seco, ya la había encontrado. Hermione estaba en la biblioteca, junto con un chico que ni Harry, Ron y Ginny habían visto jamás por Howarts. Ella estaba estudiando encantamientos con Dave, se veían bastante entretenidos y, como estas horas no había nadie en le biblioteca, podían hablar, aunque en susurros. Harry estaba en estado de shock, al igual que Ron, pero Ginny parecía encantada con la hermosa imagen que tenía delante, no apartaba los ojos del guapísimo joven moreno, pero Harry se dio cuenta de ello y se pudo muy, muy celoso.

-¿Se puede saber que miras tanto?- El tono le delataba.

-La bonita pareja que hacen esos dos, aunque no me importa cambiarme por Hermione en estos momentos. ¿Has visto como está el chico ese?- Le dijo ingenuamente, hasta que al mirarle, se dio cuenta del estado de Harry, al verle con el ceño fruncido.

-Oíd, ¿Ese que está ahí no es Malfoy? – Preguntó Ron mientras señalaba una de las mesas que se encontraban al fondo de la sala, pero con buena visibilidad a la mesa de Hermione.

-Yo creo que sí, ¿pero qué hará él por aquí?- Cuestionó Harry. Primero miró a Ron, pero este no le supe contestar; después fue a mirar a su derecha, pero Ginny no estaba a su lado, sino caminando hacía la "pareja".

-¡Ey, Hermione! ¿Quién es tu amigo?- Preguntó con voz meloso, y Harry la pudo escuchar muy bien ya que, al darse cuenta de sus intenciones, él y Ron salieron tras ella.

-Hola, Ginny. Te presentó a Dave Jonshon, de Ravenclaw. Ha venido de estudiante de intercambio hace un par de días y le estaba poniendo al día. "Aunque es un chico de pocas palabras, hay que reconocerlo, pero le sobra encanto".- Pensó y mostró un pequeño sonrojo.

-Encantada de conocerte, Dave. Yo soy Ginny Weasley, de Griffindor. ¿Vais al mismo curso?- Cada vez se acercaba más a él, hasta que Harry la sujetó del brazo.

-Ginny, es mejor que te vayas a clase ya o llegarás tarde.- Le dijo Ron antes de que Harry pudiese decirle algo de lo que luego se arrepintiese.

-Está bien, Ron. Nos vemos luego, Dave.- Se fue contoneando sus caderas de manera sexy, pero Dave no le mostró ningún interés, pero la ira de Harry ya estaba llegando a su límite.

-Yo también me voy, tengo que buscar la clase de adivinación. Bye.- Se marchó de allí con pose arrogante, por lo que Ron y Harry le daban pocas oportunidades de hacerse amigos con esa actitud de chulo que tenía, como… Malfoy.

-¿Por qué no nos has dicho nada? Te hemos estado esperando un buen rato.- Regañó Ron.

-Lo siento, chicos, de verdad, pero quería dar una vuelta por el castillo temprano y, me encontré con él y me dijo que si le podía ayudar con un libro y pues, me he quedado con él hasta ahora. ¿Nos vamos ya?- Hermione ya parecía la de siempre, pero no convencía del todo a Harry, aunque sí a Ron, que le arrastró a la salida.

-Vamos, Harry, quiero desayunar aunque sea un bollo o una vaso de zumo.- Ron tiraba de él, delante de él iba Hermione ensimismada y el último iba Harry, quien dirigió una última mirada a Draco, pero lo que vio no se lo esperaba… Draco tenía los ojos tristes y rabiosos, y miraban a Hermione fijamente.

-"¿Qué demonios quieres de ella, Malfoy? ¿Por qué ahora te fijas en ella?"- Así salió Harry, ya andando por sí mismo, de la biblioteca y yendo al gran comedor a hacer un desayuno rápido.

-

-

¿Qué os ha parecido? Para contestar a esta simple pregunta, sólo tienes que mandar un bonito review a la humilde autora (lo de humilde no me lo creo ni yo jeje).

Antes de irme, ¿qué piensan acerca del tiempo de espera de cada capitulo? Yo voy lo más rápido que mi capacidad creativa puede, a un capi por semana más o menos, espero que no os parezca mal, pero no puedo ir más rápido, tengo demasiado trabajo pendiente TT_TT

Sayo!!!


	4. Cap 4: Dave VS Draco

Ola!!! He vuelto!!!

Otra semana más os traigo otro pequeño capitulo de este fic. Espero que os guste ^_^

**Dave vs Draco, batalla por un… ¿corazón?**

Después del incidente de la biblioteca, los tres magos se fueron a desayunar. Mientras que Ron y Hermione hablaban animadamente de cosas triviales, Harry no dejaba de darle vueltas a la cabeza de todo lo que había visto: primero, Hermione aparece la noche anterior hecha un mar de lágrimas; después, a la mañana siguiente de eso, Hermione se despierta más temprano y la encuentra en la biblioteca con un tipo que él jamás había visto en la escuela; y, por último, Malfoy estaba en la biblioteca también y no dejaba de mirar a Hermione con cara de… ¿celoso? Eso era lo que más había descolocado a Harry. Pero si había algo que había que le había molestado al joven mago era que Ginny, la que se supone que estaba loquita por él e iba a ser su novia próximamente, había estado coqueteando con otro, y delante de sus narices. Eso había sido lo peor de toda la mañana. Después del desayuno, se dirigieron a herbología, a tres horas de molesta y aburrida herbología, que era una de las pocas clases en las que Ron se abstenía de hacer el tonto y prestar atención, pues luego no era capaz de estudiar en su libro lo que ya habían visto y él, por estar hablando o haciendo el tonto, no prestaba atención y acababa suspendiendo. Durante toda la clase, Harry estuvo observando el comportamiento de Hermione, la cual aprestaba atención como siempre, y de Draco, el cual a lo único que prestaba atención era a Hermione, y con una sonrisa maliciosa. Al terminar la clase, Ron se despidió de ellos, diciendo algo de hacer junto Neville, quedándose solos Hermione y Harry, que fueron a sentarse al césped de un pequeño campo que había por allí.

-¿Qué sientes por Malfoy?- Harry fue tan directo, que Hermione no pudo evitar saltar de la sorpresa de la pregunta.

-¿Yo? ¿Por Malfoy? Pues verás, yo creo que, aunque no te va a gustar lo que te voy a decir, pero yo… -Hermione paró un momento para tomar aliento, lo que hizo que Harry se pusiera muy nervioso y ansioso por la respuesta de la chica.-… creo que le odio.

-¿Le odias?- Eso sí que no se lo esperaba, no después de toda la emoción que había puesto ella.

-Sí, le odio con toda el alma.- Aseguró con total firmeza en su voz.- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas, Harry?

-Es que últimamente han pasado cosas muy extrañas entre vosotros dos y bueno, mi deber como amigo es preocuparme por ti y asegurarme de que seas feliz.

-Gracias, Harry.- Hermione abrazó a Harry, el cual no opuso resistencia alguna, sino que correspondió el bonito gesto de ella.- Sé que te has dado cuenta de que estaba en la biblioteca esta mañana, yo también le he notado.- Harry se sobresaltó un poco.

-¿Seguro que abandonaste la clase de adivinación o sólo era un truco de magia?- Harry enarcó una ceja y Hermione rió por el comentario.

-Sí, dejé adivinación. Es muy fácil adivinar que es lo que está pasando por esa cabecita tuya.- Le dio un ligero golpe en la frente, haciendo que Harry se tumbase en la fresca hierba.- Y que sepas que Dave no te va a quitar a Ginny.

-¿Y a mí que me importa Ginny?- Dijo intentando parecer molesto.- Me da igual lo que haga esa cría, no tengo ninguna relación con ella.

-Pues para ser una cría, sólo la sacamos un año de edad, y ni que decir tiene lo mucho que te fijas en ella últimamente.- Harry se sonrojó un poco, pero lo suficiente para confirmar la teoría de Hermione sobre ellos.

-¿No tienes ahora que dar tus clases?- Harry quería librarse de alguna manera de esa conversación, y no tenía un plan mejor.

-No, hasta dentro de una hora, así que podemos hablar tranquilamente sobre tu relación con Ginny Weasley.- Harry puso sus manos sobre sus ojos y suspiró, mientras Hermione intentaba contener una gran carcajada, que al final no pudo reprimir.

Tras una hora de "agradable" conversación, Hermione se despidió del pobre Harry, quien había sido amenazado por la castaña para que fuera a pasar un rato con la pelirroja, y se puso en camino al pequeño refugio de las Almas Negras. Para llegar hasta allí, y como visita obligada, la biblioteca no podía ser pasada por alto por la joven, pues los libros parecían llamarla e incitarla a entrar en la gran sala. Se puso a buscar algún libro sobre Historia de la magia, pues dentro de poco tendrían un parcial en esa asignatura y quería estar bien preparada. Al salir, y como parecía ser de costumbre últimamente en su vida, Draco Malfoy estaba apoyado en la pared, unos metros más delante de la puerta de la sala, como esperando a su víctima, en su caso, Hermione Granger. Ella intentó pasar de largo, sin ni siquiera mirarle, para no caer en sus redes, pues ella había comprobado, en carne propia, que cada vez que le miraba acababa llorando y con la autoestima por los suelos, o en caso contrario, golpeándole. Pero el no pensaba dejar pasar una oportunidad como esa para molestarla y incitarla a que ella entrase también en el juego que se traía entre manos.

-¿Qué pasa, Granger? ¿Tienes prisa o intentas evitarme?- Le preguntó arrogante.

-Lo que yo tenga que hacer no es de tu incumbencia, Malfoy.- Le contestó ella en el mismo tono, cosa que no agrado al rubio.

-Esa no es la respuesta que yo quería escuchar.- Draco puso el brazo en la pared contraria, impidiendo así el paso de Hermione en su huída.

-Déjame en paz, Malfoy, ¿o quieres acabar otra vez en la enfermería?- Haciendo todo acto de valentía, Hermione cruzó su mirada con la de Draco.

-¿Serías capaz de rebajarte tanto sólo por golpearme? Creía que una chica con tan buenas notas y que parece inofensiva a primera vista, pueda resultar ser una… -La miró de arriba abajo, disfrutando de la hermosa vista que tenía de las curvas de la castaña, algo que no pasó de desapercibido para ella.-… cualquiera.

-Me da igual lo que piense un niño malcriado y engreído como tú.- Ahora ya conocía el punto débil de su rival, y lo usaría en su favor. Hermione se acercaba a él, de manera muy insinuante, provocando una reacción en él de nerviosismo.- Pero, sí tú quieres, puedo ser lo que quieras por una noche.- Se acercó a su oído para susurrarle.- Sólo será tuya una noche, si quieres.

El efecto fue el esperado por la castaña, Draco se puso nervioso y quitó su brazo de la pared para intentar pasarlo por la cintura de Hermione. Pero con lo que no contaba el rubio mago era con que ella era muy ágil y que todo eso era un plan para poder pasar sin tener que usar la violencia física, sólo sus armas de mujer. Tras pasar la "barrera" sin mucha dificultad, Hermione continuo su camino moviendo sus caderas en un vaivén que volvió loco al rubio. Draco estaba totalmente confundido con la nueva aptitud de Hermione, esto no era algo que ella hiciera constantemente, o por lo menos no con él. Cuando estuvo lo bastante alejada de allí, Hermione se paró en seco, apoyándose en una pared, hasta que sus pies no pudieron sostenerla de lo nerviosa que estaba y calló suavemente, deslizándose muy despacio hasta llegar al suelo. Suspiró, un suspiro cansado salió de su garganta, estaba temblando de pies a cabeza y no parecía que fuera a parar pronto. Ella no era así, ella no iba provocando a los chicos de la forma que lo había hacho con Draco y… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué con él y no con otros, como Dave? Dave… ese chico sí que era guapo y, aunque no lo mostrase, parecía más amable que Draco y más atento con ella, aunque su única conversación había sido sobre hechizos. Una vez más calmada, Hermione se levantó del suelo y se puso de nuevo en camino a las mazmorras, a buscar el maravilloso lugar donde la esperaban las Almas Negras. Al llegar, como siempre, ellas ya la estaban esperando descansando en la sombra de uno de los árboles más altos del lugar.

-¿No crees que has exagerado con esa proposición que le has hecho a Malfoy-san?- Preguntó Asuka en tono pícaro.

-¿Disculpa?- Hermione estaba a cuadros, aparte de que todavía no entendía muy bien esas coletillas que les ponía a los nombres y apellidos, ¿cómo sabían ellas lo que acababa de ocurrir?

-Nada, nada, no hagas caso a la loca de Asuka-chan, perdón, de Asuka.- Dijo Kumiko con una sonrisa que se notaba que era nerviosa.

-Deberíamos empezar pronto con la clase, hoy no tienes tiempo que perder con nosotras.- Dijo muy seria Hanon, cosa que Hermione notaba raro en ella, pues lo poco que la podía conocer, se había dado cuenta que ella era la más alegre de las tres.

-Sí, será lo mejor.- Aún desconcertada un poco, Hermione avanzó hasta ellas para empezar la clase de inmediato.

Aunque no pudo quitarse de la cabeza en ningún momento las palabras de Asuka, Hermione intentaba no aparentar nerviosismo y dedicarse su mente a ayudarlas en sus hechizos. Tras dos horas con ellas, las Almas Negras, en compensación y como muestra de futura amistad, la invitaron a pasar la siguiente tarde con ellas, ya que ahora era hora de irse a ver un gran espectáculo, según Asuka. Hermione, aún sin entender del todo, se apuntó a ir con ellas a ver el dichoso espectáculo y así las cuatro magas se fueron juntas de la magnífica guarida, a la que Hermione había decidido llamarla: "el paraíso". Recorrieron la mayor parte del camino que las llevaba a las afueras del castillo, cerca del bosque prohibido, pero hoy había algo raro allí, demasiada concentración de gente. Pero no fue lo que más llamó la atención a Hermione, sino el hecho de que la voz que más fuerte se oía era la de Ron y, junto con ella, la de Harry y Draco.

-¡Esto es una estupidez! ¡Deja de hacer el tonto, Malfoy!- Le gritaba Ron.

-¡Métete en tus asuntos, Weasley! Tú, Dave o como narices te llames, ya te e he dicho que no me moveré de aquí hasta que luchemos.- Decía Draco con un tono de voz elevado.

-¡Qué bien, hemos llegado a tiempo!- Gritaba alegremente Asuka.

-"¿Qué diablos hacen Ron, Harry, Malfoy y Dave ahí peleando a pleno pulmón? Y lo más interesante, ¿por qué ellas lo sabían y yo no? Es más, ellos son mis amigos y no me han dicho ni una sola palabra de esto. ¿Por qué diablos no lo logro entender?"- Se preguntaba mentalmente Hermione mientras corría en dirección al centro del alboroto.

-Vamos, Malfoy, esto es una tontería. Además, todos nos están mirando.- Le intentaba convencer Harry, sin éxito alguno.

-¡Me da igual lo que pienses tú, Potter! Y si tanto te molestan las miradas, nadie te está pidiendo que te quedes. ¿O acaso el tipo este te lo ha pedido?- Preguntó Draco maliciosamente, consiguiendo enfurecer a Dave.

-Yo no necesito que nadie me defienda de tipos como tú.- Le dijo en tono despectivo, consiguiendo que Draco estallase de la furia.

-¡¿Quién te has creído que eres para llamarme así?!

-Sólo uno que no tiene miedo del niñito mimado de la familia Malfoy. No te tengo ningún miedo, ni a ti ni a tu asquerosa familia.- Si quería pelea, lo había conseguido en todos los sentidos.

-¡Te pienso hacer retirar esas palabras, maldito!- Le gritó Draco antes de lanzarse como una fiera bajo su presa, a la cual pensaba despedazar lentamente y disfrutando de la dulce y tierna venganza.

Ambos empezaron una guerra de conjuros, todos los presentes se apartaron lo suficiente para poder ver el combate y no resultar heridos por los hechizos. Ron y Harry fueron los encargados de apartar a la gente y poner la distancia de seguridad, puesto que se sentían impotentes de hacer algo más sin correr un gran riesgo a lo tonto. Las Almas Negras, al menos Asuka, se lo estaban pasando bien con el magnífico espectáculo de hechizos que ambos magos estaban ofreciendo de forma gratuita. Mientras tanto, Hermione era un manojo de nervios, ira y otros sentimientos que no conocía que, en esos momentos, prefería descubrirlos después y actuar ahora. Con todo el valor y la decisión del mundo, Hermione se abrió pasó entre la multitud allí reunida, pasando por alto las advertencias de sus amigos y las locas voces de ánimo de Asuka, sacó su varita y formuló un conjuro para detenerlos.

-¡Deprimo!- Lanzó el mismo conjuro dos veces para crear dos hoyos bajo los pies de ambos magos, haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo.

-¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?! –Le recriminó Draco una vez vio quién había sido la causante de la interrupción del duelo.

-¡¿Qué demonios es lo que estáis haciendo vosotros dos?! ¿Por qué peleabais? – Hermione dejó de lado a Draco y fue en ayuda de Dave, dejando al rubio sorprendido.

-Porque el "señorito"… -Dijo en tono despectivo y con rabia.-… quería ver el por qué capto más interés que él, porque no creo que sea por otra causa aparte de… los celos.- Dave miraba a Draco con cara de pocos amigos, y él le dirigía la mirada con la misma intensidad.

-¿Celos?- Hermione miró a Draco, quién seguía mirando a Dave de manera asesina.- Ven conmigo, te llevare a la enfermería por si te ha hecho da… - Dave la dio un manotazo para quitar la mano que la castaña le ofrecía en ayuda.

-No necesito la caridad de nadie, me basto yo solo.- Se levantó de mal humor y se marchó de allí, abriéndose paso con fuertes empujones, uno de esos se lo dio a Ron, quien, sino fuese por los buenos reflejos de Harry, hubiera caído al suelo.

Hermione se quedó helada por el trato que le había dado Dave, nunca se imaginaria que él la fuese a tratar de esa manera, y menos delante de más de la mitad del colegio. Draco, otra furia humana, se levantó con el mismo humor del suelo y también se largó de allí, no sin antes de mandarle otra mirada a Hermione, una que ella no supo comprender. Luego, cuando ya la mayoría se había ido, Harry, Ron y las Almas Negras se acercaron a Hermione, quien estaba en el suelo sentada, con la mirada perdida.

-No lo entiendo... ¿Por qué lo hace?- Hermione hablaba para sí misma, pero lo suficientemente alto para que los demás la escuchasen.

-No niegues lo evidente, pues tu corazón ciego es, pero no es indulgente.- Dijeron las tras magas a la vez, sorprendiendo, sobre todo, a los miembros masculino allí reunidos.

-Hermione, ¿por qué te has metido en medio?- Preguntó preocupado Harry, intentado mientras averiguar las palabras de las tres chicas.

-Yo pienso darle una paliza al flipado ese que te ha tratado así. Le pienso pegar hasta que… -Harry tuvo que sujetar a Ron, quien se disponía a seguir a Dave para pegarle una buena paliza.

-Harry, Ron, tranquilizaros, por favor. Este es un problema que yo pienso resolver tarde o temprano, pero es mío y no quiero que os pase nada por mi culpa.

-Nosotros somos tus amigos y tenemos que… -Hermione interrumpió el monólogo sobre la amistad que iba a dar Harry.

-Tú ya tienes suficientes problemas encima, no necesitas cargar también con los míos. Pero, gracias por mostrarme vuestro apoyo.- Hermione les dedicó una bonita sonrisa mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-Hermione, nosotras nos vamos ya, no representamos ya ninguna utilidad. Nos veremos mañana en nuestras clases. Adiós.- Las Almas Negras se marcharon de allí.

-¿Quiénes son ellas, Hermione?- Preguntó Ron con interés oculto.

-Son… unas amigas muy interesantes. "Pienso averiguar cómo es que vosotras sabéis este tipo de cosas y las raras palabras".- Pensó Hermione con una extraña sonrisa en el mostro.

Después de todo, ellas habían resultado ser unas chicas muy raras. Pero, eso no era lo único que hoy había descubierto Hermione, Dave no resultó ser un chico muy agradecido ni amable, y Draco empezaba a comportarse de una forma muy misteriosa y rara, algo que ella se había puesto a descubrir tarde temprano. Los tres magos emprendieron el camino de regreso al gran castillo de Howarts, tenían grandes planes que hacer y grandes misterios que resolver, sobre todo la joven Hermione.

Os ha gustado??? Pues si asi es, mandadme un review donde quede bien claro vuestra opinion sobre este fic, tanto buenas como malas, se aceptan críticas e ideas para el fic (creo que se me estan empexando a acabar ya TT_TT)

Sayo!!!


	5. Cap 5: ¿Enamorándome?

Ola!!! Ya estoy aki d nuevo!!!

Aki os traigo otra entrega mas d este fic. Spero os guste tanto o mas de lo q os gustaron las anteriores!!! jeje.

**Capítulo 5: ¿Enamorándome? Una maldita apuesta.**

Al día siguiente de la pelea, en la casa Slytherin no se hablaba de otra cosa que del duelo de hechizos que hubo entre Draco Malfoy, el mago más famoso de esa casa en esa generación, y Dave Jonshon, el nuevo alumno de Howarts y que contaba con un gran dominio de los hechizos más complicados. Nadie entendía el por qué de la pelea, y por mucho que preguntaban a Draco, él se limitaba a soltar algún gruñido o insulto para hacerles a un lado e intentar pasar del tema. Pero su amigo Blaise no era de los que se rendían tan fácilmente, encontraría la respuesta aunque fuera a golpes, algo en lo que él sabía que acabaría bastante mal.

-Vamos, Draco, yo soy tu amigo y puedes contar conmigo. Además, si se lo cuentas a alguien te puedes desahogar mejor, te lo aseguro yo.- Blaise iba tras él, pero Draco intentaba no darse la vuelta y golpearle tan fuerte como para dejarle fuera de juego más de una semana.

-Mira, Blaise, o cierras la maldita boca o te juro que estas serán las últimas palabras que vuelvas a dirigir en tu asquerosa vida.- El humor de Draco se notaba en su preciosa voz.

-Te dejaré en paz en cuanto confíes en mí. Venga, Draco, ya lo has hecho antes, ¿por qué no lo haces ahora? ¿Tan mala es la razón?- Él seguiría, aunque fuese lo último que hiciese, como ya le había advertido el rubio.

-Blaise, te lo he dicho ya, no voy a… -Una luz apareció en la cabeza de Blaise, acababa de tener una gran revelación al recordar los momentos de Draco en la última semana.

-Es algo relacionado con Granger, ¿verdad?- Draco se tensó al escuchar su apellido, algo que notó Blaise con una sonrisa de victoria en la cara.

-No es nada relacionado con ella.- Sus pasos aumentaron de velocidad, pero Blaise ya sabía de qué hilo tirar para sacarle toda la información a Draco.

-A mí no me engañas, Draco, te conozco demasiado bien. ¿Merece la pena tanto alboroto por una chica? ¿Y más por una chica que jamás podrá ser tuya?- Ese fue el colmo, Blaise se había pasado con sus palabras, y Draco y se giró para encararlo.

-¿Y por qué no la puedo conseguir?- Preguntó Draco con una ceja alzada y clara molestia.

-Por dos motivos: 1-Es de las pocas chicas que no están detrás de tu culo a todo momento; y 2-Ella es hija de muggles, ¿qué se supone qué pasará si te enamoras de ella?- Justo en el centro de la diana de Draco.

-Eso ya lo veremos, Blaise. Además, ¿por qué iba yo a enamorarme de esa? No le veo la lógica.

-Admitámoslo, Draco, esa chica esconde más de lo que deja ver. Aparte de ser lista, es valiente y no se deja dominar por nadie. Es como… un potro salvaje de los muggles, alguien indomable.- Mientras decía todo eso, Blaise puso una gran sonrisa en su cara, como si se la estuviera imaginando, y a Draco le molestó mucho esa actitud, se le comían otra vez los celos.

-Yo conseguiré domarla, si es eso lo que insinúas que no podré, ninguna chica se puede resistir a mí y a mis encantos.- Se echó el pelo hacía atrás, como dándose importancia.

-Entonces, hagamos una apuesta: si tú consigues enamorar a Granger y darme una prueba de ello, yo me encargaré de Pansy y la conquistaré para que te deje en paz; y si no puedes, tendrás que salir con ella.- Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Y qué ganas tú con todo esto?- Draco no le veía ningún beneficio a su amigo.

-Si tu pierdes, yo consigo una muy sexy novia, aunque no sé si eso sea bueno, pero de igual. Pero, si el que pierdes eres tú, podré ser feliz mientras tú sufres con ella.- Draco apretó sus puños bastante fuerte, puesto que de las uñas, un chorro de sangre caía al suelo por sus heridas en las manos.

-Está bien, acepto la apuesta, pero si no te vuelves a meter en mis asuntos nunca más.

-Eso sólo lo haré cuando ganes la apuesta, y siempre que tu vida no esté en peligro. Draco, aunque no lo creas, tú eres una persona importante para mí, mi único amigo en el que puedo confiar y, que espero, que algún día pueda también confiar en mí.- Con las últimas palabras de Blaise, este se marchó de vuelta a la casa Slytherin, dejando a Draco en mitad del pasillo muy pensativo, y con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Tú también eres mi único amigo, Blaise, y gracias por todo.- Lo dijo en un susurro por si había alguien que le escuchaba, y no quería que su imagen de chico frío e independiente se viera afectada por sus tonterías románticas que tenía de vez en cuando.

En otro lado, más concreto en el fondo de las más oscuras y húmedas mazmorras, se encontraba el precioso "paraíso" de las Almas Negras, quienes estaban junto a Hermione. Aprovechando que era sábado y que los chicos tenían entrenamiento, ya que la temporada empezaría muy pronto, Hermione bajó a las mazmorras del castillo a visitar el fantástico lugar que tenían sus nuevas amigas a descansar un poco. La última semana había sido muy excitante, por los encuentros con Draco, triste, por las palabras mal sonantes del chico, pero sobre todo, muy extraño.

-Por cierto, chicas, ¿qué es lo que hacéis aquí cuando os aburrís?- Preguntó Hermione.

-Nosotras no nos solemos aburrir, siempre tenemos algo que leer o que ver.- Le contestó Hanon, que era la que más cerca estaba de ella.

-¿Y qué leéis o veis?- Le entró la curiosidad a la castaña.

-Mangas y Animes, es nuestra pasión.- Le dijo Asuka desde bastante lejos.

-¿Qué es eso?- Hanon se puso a su lado con un libro que estaba leyendo y se lo enseñó.

-Esto es un manga, un libro de viñetas originario de Japón. Cada manga trata sobre cosas distintas, tanto de ficción como de aventuras en un colegio. Hay series que poseen varios tomos de mangas, como este.- Le mostró una hoja donde venía el dibujo de un chico de pelo alborotado y una gran sonrisa en el rostro, y encima de él estaba escrito "Naruto".- Por ejemplo, este manga es uno de los que está dentro de una gran colección y trata sobre la vida de un shinobi, la cual es muy triste, pero a base de esfuerzo y corazón puro, consigue sus fines.

-¿De verdad?- Parecía no creérselo del todo.- Se nota que es una historia inventada, eso en la vida real no pasa.- Se volvió a tumbar debajo del árbol.

-Naruto, el protagonista, tiene la habilidad de cambiar a las personas, de convertirlas en sus amigos, por muy malos que puedan llegar a ser. Puede que sea una historia muy ficticia, pero creo que sí que existe gente como Naruto y que podrá llegar a cambiar el mundo, la perspectiva que se tiene de él.- Dijo Hanon con ojos soñadores.

-Vuelve a la tierra ya, eso nunca va a pasar.- Hermione ría por la expresión de Hanon.

-Soñar es gratis.- La chica volvió a su sitio inicial, en la parte de atrás del árbol de Hermione.

-Algunos tratan temas más reales, no todos son así.- Le dijo Kumiko, que paseaba por allí con la varita en la mano, parecía que iba a hacer un conjuro.

-Pero los que tienen cosas mágicas, historias de amores imposibles y cosas impensables en el mundo real son los que más molan.- Hanon también se levantó y siguió a Kumiko con su varita también preparada para usarse.

-La que más mola son los que salen ángeles y seres fantásticos, como las moconas.- Asuka también se acerco a las otras dos magas y sacó su varita.

-¿Qué vais a hacer ahora, chicas?- Hermione no sabía del porqué estaban haciendo todo eso, era demasiado confuso todo lo relacionado con ellas.

-¡Es la hora del anime!- Pronunciaron unas palabras ilegibles, y delante d ellas apareció una gran pantalla de televisión, donde empezó a aparecer imágenes de dibujos animados, con canciones de fondo en japonés y subtítulos abajo en inglés. Hermione estaba asombrada por los hechizos tan raros que tenía aquel trío, pero eran bastante interesantes de aprender. Por lo menos vería un rato la tele, algo de lo que más extrañaba de su mundo. Aunque no era algo que le gustara mucho, hubo un momento que la dejo a Hermione impactada, una de las canciones del final de una de las tres series que vieron las Almas Negras, llamada Angel Beats, cuya traducción de la letra que cantaban era realmente bonita.

Itsumo hitori de aruiteta (Siempre estaba caminando sola)

Furikaeru to minna wa tooku (Cuando miré atrás y os había dejado a todos detrás)

Sore demo atashi wa aruita (Aún así, seguí caminando)

Sore ga tsuyosa datta (Tuve que sacas fuerzas)

Mou nani mo kowakunai (Cuando te vi me dije a mí misma)

Sou tsubuyaitemiseru (Ahora no hay nada de qué preocuparse)

Itsuka hito wa hitori ni natte (Algún día todos dejarán el mundo atrás)

Omoide no naka ni ikiteku dake (Existiendo solo en los recuerdos)

Kodoku sae aishi waratterareru you ni (Debería luchar, para aprender a amar)

Atashi wa tatakaunda (y sonreír en esta soledad)

Namida nante misenainda (No le enseñaré mis lágrimas a nadie)

Hermione se sintió muy conmovida por la canción, pues parecía relatar lo que le estaba pasando a su corazón en esos instantes. Las Almas Negras deshicieron el conjuro y la pantalla desapareció, quedando de nuevo el inmenso bosque como lo estaba antes. Hanon se giró de nuevo a su sitio y lo que encontró la dejo impresionada. Allí, bajó el gigantesco árbol, estaba Hermione leyendo, pero no un libro cualquiera, sino el mismo manga que ella misma le había enseñado antes y que Hermione había despreciado sin considerarlo siquiera. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la maga pelirroja, quién se sentó en el mismo lugar de antes e invocó otro manga diferente, no iba a quedarse sin hacer nada y aburrida.

La mañana pasó sin ninguna novedad más, pero ya era la hora de volver al mundo real y de ir a comer al gran comedor. Hermione, junto a las tres magas, se dirigieron hacía el con paso lento y hablando animadamente las unas con las otras, incluso usando algunas palabras en japonés que acababa de aprender la castaña. Pero todo se vio caer al encontrarse en la puerta de la enorme sala a Draco, quien parecía estar esperando a Hermione.

-Pensé que no ibas a comer hoy, Hermione.- La llamada alzó una ceja molesta. ¿Desde cuándo él tenía tanta confianza con ella?

-Eso no es algo por lo que dabas preocuparte, Malfoy.- Hermione subió su cabeza e intentó pasar delante de él, pero Draco se lo impidió cogiéndola del brazo.- Suéltame ahora mismo.

-Quiero hablar contigo, sólo un momento.- Se lo estaba pidiendo de buenas maneras, pero la obligaría a irse con él si le rechazaba.

-Yo no quiero ni tengo nada de qué hablar contigo.- Se soltó con un fuerte movimiento y se metió en el gran comedor, pero ahora era el turno de ellas de hablar.

-¿No crees que con eso no conseguirás nada, Malfoy-san?- La cara de Draco puso cara de interrogación, no entendía si acababa de insultarle o alabarle.

-Asuka-chan, habla en condiciones o le volverás loco al pobre.- Le regañó Kumiko.

-Malfoy, no sigas por ese camino, o la perderás cuando se entere.- Le dijo Hanon muy seria.

-¿Qué deje el qué? Meteos en vuestros problemas, niñatas.- Se giró y empezó a caminar con muy mal humor.

-Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger si es de nuestra competencia, al igual que tú.- Draco se giró y las encaró a las tres.- No le sigas el juego a Blaise, no merece la pena arriesgar un corazón verdadero por una estúpida apuesta.- Tras lo dicho, las tres se metieron en el gran comedor.

-¿Cómo es posible que…? –Draco no entendía nada, pero no podía permitir que Hermione se enterara de que había hacho una apuesta con Blaise y ella era el objetivo.

Hermione se sentó al lado de Harry, Ron y Ginny, y, aunque tenía un humor de perros en ese momento, puso una sonrisa y les saludó como si no hubiese ocurrido nada. La comida pasó tranquila, entre anécdotas de Ron y Ginny, quien contaba anécdotas en las que su hermano salía siempre perjudicado, pero hacían reír a los presentes y avergonzar de gran manera a Ron. Como no tenían nada que hacer esa tarde ellos decidieron que pasarían la tarde en la hierba tumbados, hasta que el frío pudiese con ellos. Parecía que esa tarde habría una temperatura agradable, después de todo el frío que había hecho los últimos días, por lo que las dos chicas se pusieron a tomar el sol un poco, mientras que los chicos tenían una partida de ajedrez mágico. Pero nada es perfecto, así que Draco apareció ante ellos, con una sonrisa tan falsa que ni él mismo se la tragaría.

-¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?- Harry fue el primero en recibir al intruso.

-A ti no te importa, Potter. Hermione, ¿puedes venir conmigo un momento?- Le pidió de forma dulce y agradable.

-No.- Su contestación fue seca y precisa.

-Hermione, sólo te estoy pidiendo un… -Pero ella le interrumpió.

-Ya te lo he dicho, Malfoy, no voy a ir a ningún lado contigo.

-Fuera de aquí, Malfoy.- Le dijo Ron en un tono bastante molesto.

-No estoy hablando contigo, Weasley.- Le dijo Draco encarándole, ya estaba harto de los entrometidos de los amigos de Hermione.

-Malfoy, vete a molestar a otro lado, y deja en paz a Hermione de una vez, ella no es para ti.- Le dijo Harry a modo de desafío.

-Te lo preguntaré una vez más, Hermione, ¿puedes venir conmigo un momento? ¿O acaso me tienes miedo?- Sabía que con eso lo conseguiría sin problema alguno.

-¿Yo, miedo? ¿De ti? Ja, sigue soñando, Malfoy. Pero está bien, acepto ir contigo.- Se levantó de la hierba y se puso a su lado a esperar que él avanzase.

-Hermione, no tienes por qué ir si no… -Intentaba hacerla entrar en razón Harry.

-No te preocupes, si llega a hacerme algo se lo haré pagar muy caro, ya lo sabes.- Draco empezó a caminar con Hermione detrás siguiéndole.

Los dos se metieron de nuevo en el castillo, caminando por los pasillos más oscuros y vacíos de la escuela. Esto empezaba a darle mala espina a Hermione, que se estaba arrepintiendo de haberse hecho la valiente ante él, pero no iba a echarse para atrás, como el personaje de aquel extraño libro de Hanon. Llegaron a un pasillo que se le hizo familiar a la castaña, y no era para menos, era el mismo pasillo en el que había golpeado por primera vez a Draco, y la primera vez que se habían besado, eso también. Draco se apoyó en la pared, doblando su pierna izquierda y poniendo el pie en la pared, una pose que le daba un tono de chulo engreído bajo la vista de Hermione.

-¿Recuerdas este lugar, Hermione?- Le preguntó para romper el hielo y la tensión del ambiente.

-Perfectamente, Malfoy. ¿Desde cuándo me llamas por mi nombre de pila?

-Desde que se me hace más bonito que tu apellido.- Hermione se sonrojó por el comentario, aunque la poca luz de la estancia no se lo dejaba al descubierto para Draco.

-Dime lo que tengas que decirme ya, quiero volver con mis AMIGOS.- La última palabra la dijo más alto que el resto, quería darle importancia al hecho de que ella si tenía amigos verdaderos y no como Draco, o eso pensaba ella.

-Mira, Hermione… -Se quitó de la pared y se acercó a ella a paso lento y decidido, como depredador a su presa.-… Vamos a dejar las cosas claras ahora mismo, no puedo esperar más para solucionarlo.- Con un rápido movimiento, que Hermione no pudo esquivar, Draco la tenía acorralado entre él y la pared.

-¿Qué…pretendes, Mal… Malfoy?- Estaba demasiado nerviosa, y más al sentir el aliento de Draco en la piel de su cuello.

-Pretendo comprobar hasta dónde puede llegar mi locura por ti.- Empezó a besarla el cuello, con besos hambrientos y mortales, que hacían escapar pequeños gemidos en la maga.

-"¿Acaso me estoy enamorando de ti, Draco Malfoy?"- Era lo único que su mente pudo procesar en esos momentos, mientras disfrutaba de las sensaciones que Draco le provocaba.

Q os a parecido?? Aki os traigo otra pregunta, q spero q tenga mejor resultado q la de la semana pasada (nadie m dio alguna idea buena TT_TT).... Os gustaria q ubiera lemon en el capi siguiente?? Contestadme con un bonito (o feo) reviews, os spero!!!

Sayo!!!


	6. Eligiendo bando

Hola! Aqui vengo de nuevo! jeje.

Otra semana mas, os traigo un nuevo capi. Me djo la charla para el final y os dejo q disfruteis del capi.

**Capítulo 6: Eligiendo bando.**

Draco estaba devorando con sus besos el fino cuello de la bruja, que no hacía más que dejar escapar suspiros de sus labios. Las manos de Draco seguían sosteniendo los de Hermione, para aprisionarla más contra la pared, pegándose más a ella para profundizar sus mordidas lo más que podía. Pero no se iba a quedar en ese lugar toda la vida, quería volver a probar el dulce néctar que le daba los labios de Hermione, aunque la última vez, por besarle en los labios, recibió el fuerte golpe en sus partes. La miró a los ojos, provocó un choque de miradas, gris azulado contra marrón, deseo contra incertidumbre y… ¿amor? Draco pudo percibir un brillo especial en los ojos de Hermione, aparte de confusión y miedo, un brillo que jamás le habían dedicado a él ninguna mujer que no fuera su propia madre. La cabeza de Draco se empezaba a confundir y hacer preguntas: ¿Será qué de verdad siente algo por mí? ¿Puede una mujer como ella sentir eso por un ser como yo? Dejó de hacer fuerza con sus manos, liberando a la castaña de su prisión, pero sin dejar de mirarla ni un solo segundo. Hermione estaba muy asustada, confusa, se sentía más rara, sensaciones nuevas estaban llegando a su estómago, como las dichosas mariposas que todos dicen sentir cuando te enamoras… ¿Cuándo te enamoras? ¡No! ¡No podía enamorarse de él, estaba prohibido! Él descendía de un gran linaje de magos puros, y ella era hija de muggles, su relación jamás sería aceptada. Pero, ¿qué clase de relación? Él no la quería, o no había demostrado nada más que obsesión por ella, nada más que eso. Su pecho le dio un pinchazo, sentía que le dolía, la verdad le dolía, pero… ¿por qué? Era una respuesta demasiado fácil, porque le quería, quería al hombre que era la segunda vez que intentaba hacerla suya a la fuerza. Draco la cogió muy dulcemente de la barbilla, no podía resistirse a besar esos labios que parecían llamarle a gritos, y quería comprobar hasta dónde llegaba lo que había descubierto en sus ojos, quería comprobar que de verdad hay alguien que le puede querer. La besó, un beso tierno, solo roces con sus labios. Draco jamás había probado un néctar más dulce y adictivo que el de sus labios, los labios de la chica de pelo castaño que le estaba… ¿conquistando? Para ella la sensación era muy placentera, aunque su subconsciente la estaba matando con preguntas y cuestiones morales sobre lo que hacía, pero su corazón mandaba más en su cuerpo en esos momentos que lo que su cabeza pudiese llegar a hacer. Se separaron a los pocos segundos y se miraron a los ojos otra vez, Hermione con una gran sonrisa instintiva, pues no estaba muy consciente de sus actos en estos momentos. Draco no pudo evitar esbozar él también otra sonrisa, igual que la de Hermione e igual de sincera, aunque él tampoco se daba cuenta de lo que hacía. El momento estaba pidiendo otro beso, y los cuerpos y corazones allí presentes decidieron dar otro espectáculo para las paredes que lo pedían, uniendo de nuevo los labios de ambos enamorados.

-Draco, esto no está bien.- La conciencia de Hermione cogió de nuevo el rumbo de su mente.

-¿Por qué no?- No quería parar ahora.

-Porque… porque… -Tenía que pensar una buena razón, pero con el aliento de Draco sobre sus labios no podía pensar bien.- Porque no estoy segura de lo que siento en estos momentos.- Esas palabras se clavaron en el corazón del rubio como la espina más fina de la más hermosa de las rosas.

-Si tú lo dices.- Se separó de mala gana, se le notaba en el rostro.

-Lo siento mucho, Draco.- Dijo apenada y agachando su cabeza, pero Draco le levantó el rostro poniendo su mano en su barbilla.

-No pasa nada, no tengo prisas.- Depositó un beso en su mejilla y se marchó. Hermione estaba muy sorprendida por la nueva actitud del rubio, pero le gustaba mucho, y se marchó dando saltos de alegría y una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Mientras tanto, Draco cruzó la otra esquina, en donde se encontraba Blaise escondido.

-Buen trabajo, Malfoy.- Le felicitó su amigo.- Una actuación perfecta de amabilidad. Lo que me extraña es que la chica más lista del colegio no se haya dado cuenta. Eres un gran actor.

-Es parte de la apuesta, ¿no? Tendré que actuar bien para que no me descubra.- Aunque lo intentara, su tono altanero no le salía como de costumbre.

-No me imaginaba que tan lejos puedes llegar por quitarte a Pansy de encima, jajajaja.- Reía Blaise mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros del mago.

-"Si supieras que no sólo estoy actuando, pero la verdad que tampoco sé que lo que yo mismo siento por ella. ¿Y si consigo hacerla daño con esto?"- La mente de Draco era un caos.

Y por si sus problemas fueran pocos, otro más se acercaba por el corredor del fondo, el trío que, misteriosamente, conocían todo lo relacionado con él. Pasaron a su lado, Draco las miró con indiferencia, pero la mirada que Hanon le echó fue suficiente para que supiera que ellas tomarían pronto cartas en el asunto. Draco no sabía si temerlas o pasar de ellas, porque lo que le habían demostrado era que sabían todo lo que hacía y hablaba, pero, ¿cómo lo hacían? Tenía que descubrirlo, y cuanto antes mejor. Se despidió de Blaise y se marchó a un pasillo secreto que te llevaba a mirar los archivos de todos los alumnos de la escuela, hay encontraría algo con lo que chantajearlas.

Hermione volvió con sus amigos, y no tardaron en bombardearla con preguntas relacionadas con Draco y esa famosa conversación.

-Hermione, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Qué te ha dicho el hurón ese? ¿Te ha hecho algo malo? Pienso darle la paliza de su vida si tan sólo te ha tocado un pelo… -Decía Ron muy alterado.

-Tranquilízate, no me ha pasado nada malo.- Le decía con su radiante sonrisa.

-Eso es lo que más me preocupa. ¿Por qué estás tan feliz tú?- Preguntó Ginny, dando en el clavo y poniendo muy nerviosa a Hermione, la cual se tensó al instante.

-¿Yo? ¿Feliz? Pues porque… porque he dejado a ese engreído en su sitio.- Les mintió para no preocuparles, no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar si les contara toda la verdad sobre lo sucedido y su pelea interna entre su corazón y su mente.

-Eres la mejor, Hermione.- Ron la abrazó muy fuerte y depositó un beso en su frente.

-Cuidado, Hermione, mi hermano puede que no parezca muy listo, pero no sabes la mano que mete a todas las chicas cuando… - Decía Ginny moviendo sus manos para representarlo.

-¡Ginny!- Le gritó Ron, que iba haciendo juego sus mejillas con su pelo, mientras todos rompían en carcajadas.

Otro día más pasó, llegando así al domingo, otro día más para estudiar y disfrutar del poco tiempo libre del que dispones. Hermione, como se hacía ya costumbre, viajaba al lugar mágico de las Almas Negras, mientras recordaba todo lo vivido el día anterior, siempre son una sonrisa en su cara. Se podía decir que flotaba de la felicidad, pues iba dando tal cantidad de saltos que parecía volar sin uso de escoba ni nada por el estilo. Llegó al maravilloso lugar y, como siempre, allí estaban esperándolas sus nuevas amigas, porque ya se podían considerar así.

-¡Muy buenos días!- Decía tan sonriente que opaca al mismísimo sol.

-¡Ohayo, nee-chan! (Buenos días, amiga)-Dijeron las tres al unísono, pero no muy entusiasmadas, o no como solían serlo a su llegada.

-¿Estáis bien? Os veo un poco raras.- Tenía curiosidad y preocupación por las chicas.

-No pasa nada, Hermione-sensei (maestra Hermione), sólo que dentro de poco nuestro secreto será descubierto y eso nos entristece un poco.- Le dijo Kumiko.

-¿Vuestro secreto? ¿Y quién es el que lo sabe?- Ella también quería saberlo, o por lo menos el secreto de cómo sabían ciertas cosas que ni ella misma alcanzaba a comprender.

-Draco Malfoy, él será nuestro verdugo.- Hermione se quedó blanca al escuchar las palabras de Asuka. ¿Podría Draco hacer cosas tan horribles como desvelar secretos ajenos sin consultar o conocer al menos? Sí, de Draco puedes esperar cualquier cosa.

-¿Por qué haría una cosa así Draco? Yo sé que es malo, pero creo que está cambiando y… -Hermione se hacía demasiadas ilusiones infundadas, hasta que Hanon la cortó.

-Hermione, no te fíes nunca de alguien que no te dice lo que siente.- ¿Hasta qué punto tenía razón Hanon? Pero era verdad que Draco no le había dicho que sentía realmente por ella, ni ella por él.

-Hermione-sensei, nosotras estamos apoyándola todo lo que podemos, incluso asumiremos las consecuencias de todo lo que Draco-san tenga en nuestra contra. Todo esto lo hacemos por su bien.- Le dijo Kumiko muy triste.

-¿Qué diablos pasa? ¡¿Por qué estáis diciéndome esto?- Se empezaba a desesperar Hermione.

-Hermione, ¿no te has preguntado alguna vez por qué sabemos las cosas que pasan en el futuro y con tanta claridad?- Asuka había ido justo al mismo sitio que Hermione quería llegar en un principio, a su misterioso secreto.

-Sí, muchas veces me lo he preguntado, incluso pensé en investigaros, pero preferí confiar en que algún día fuerais vosotras las que me lo contase todo.- Habló con la verdad por delante.

-Pues ha llegado el momento, Hermione, vamos a contártelo antes de que te enteres por boca de ese rubio imbécil sin cerebro y…- Kumiko tuvo que taparle la boca a Asuka para que dejara de insultar a Draco.

-Nosotras no somos brujas normales, como lo eres tú o cualquier otra chica del colegio.- Empezó a contar Hanon, pero Hermione la interrumpió.

-De eso ya me había dado cuenta, aunque supuse que erais aplicadas en adivinación y por eso podíais saber esas cosas del futuro.- Les dijo a modo de deducción.

-Somos las mejores en adivinación.- A Asuka se le subió el ego.

-Pero no es porque seamos grandes estudiantes, al menos no tan grandes como tú.- Dijo Kumiko para intentar bajar un poco el ego de Asuka, pero sólo lo aumento más.

-¿Qué queréis decir exactamente con esto? ¿Sois algún tipo de ser mágico con aspecto de humano?- Empezaba a sospechar cosas raras de las tres brujas, pero tras la carcajada de Asuka y la cara de espanto de Kumiko, dejó de pensar eso.

-Nada de eso, Hermione-sensei.- Hanon fue la única que se lo dijo civilizadamente y con una pequeña sonrisa, Hermione pudo suspirar tranquila al ver que no las había ofendido.- Nosotras somos humanas, de la misma especie que tú.

-A no ser que… ¿Eres de otra especie, Hermione?- Le preguntó Asuka mientras la escaneaba de arriba abajo con la mirada, por lo que Hermione se sintió muy mal y se sonrojó por la mirada de Asuka, sobre todo porque ya conocía lo pervertida que podía llegar a ser.

-¡No! ¡Y deja ya de mirarme, me da mucha pena!- Le gritó indignada la brujita castaña.

-Como iba diciendo antes de que Asuka-chan me interrumpiese… -Le lanzó una mirada asesina.- Nosotras somos humanas, sólo que a nuestros antecesores les gustaba mucho experimentar con la vida humana y se evolución. Debido a diferentes experimentos que se hicieron en ellos mismos, hicieron que su descendencia no fuera normal.- Hermione reprimió con toda su voluntad un grito de pánico.

-Pero, ¿cómo pudieron? ¿Qué os han hecho?- Estaba totalmente descompuesta, pues si había algo que no le gustara a Hermione era que despreciasen de esa forma la vida de las personas y las condenaran a vivir de forma diferente a los demás, ya que la sociedad es muy cruel y no acepta las cosas extrañas.

-A nosotras directamente, nada, pero si a nuestras abuelas.- Dijo Kumiko muy triste, se le notaba en la voz que era un tema espinoso para ellas.

-A nuestras, siendo ellas bastante jóvenes, las sometieron a varios experimentos, todos ellos mágicos, aunque nuestras abuelas eran hijas de muggles.- Eso sorprendió aún más a la castaña, pues ellas tampoco resultaban ser de línea directa mágica.-Produciendo así que adquiriesen extraños poderes, como el de la predicción del futuro.- Terminó Hanon, cediendo el turno a Asuka.

-Aunque nosotras podamos predecir lo que va a ocurrir con total claridad, no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo. Nuestras visiones son tan reales que nos hacen daño a nosotras mismas.

-Tanto nuestras madres como nuestras abuelas intentaron sacar beneficio del poder, para intentar cambiar el mundo, los sucesos horribles que ellas vivían. Pero, por más que lo intentaban, usando todos los medios posibles, sus predicciones siempre se cumplían y no podían otra cosa, nada más que ser testigos de ello.- Finalizó Hanon el comentario de Asuka.

-¿Por qué?- No sabía que más preguntar, no le cabía en su cabeza que pudieran hacer cosas como esas a simples brujas por sacar algo que, en realidad, era más una maldición que una bendición.

-Porque querían conseguir a magos que pudiesen ser capaces de ver los ataques de sus enemigos y poder ganar las batallas con ese gran poder. Sólo lo hicieron por ambición de poder, eso es lo que más me duele, porque si lo hubieran hecho para un buen fin, pero no.- Asuka volvía a alterarse, así que Kumiko la abrazó para tranquilizarla.

-Nosotras no podemos hacer nada para cambiar el futuro, pero hemos visto que tú cambiarás el futuro de la magia, aunque sufrirás mucho para llegar a hacerlo.- A Hermione se le iluminó la mirada, esa era como una nueva esperanza para cambiar la historia de la magia. ¿Y si eso significaba que iban a ganar la guerra contra Voldemort?

-Aunque esto que me habéis contado es muy, como decirlo, interesante, me parece que vosotras también seréis capaces de ayudarme a cambiarlo. No podemos hacerlo todo mis amigos y yo.- Les dijo con una sonrisa.

-Estaremos preparadas para cuando queráis que combatamos, Hermione. ¿De verdad nos vais a dejar entrar en La Orden del Fénix?- Preguntó Asuka con mirada de pena, para que Hermione aceptase su ayuda en la batalla.

-Eso es lo que os he dicho, bueno, en realidad lo sabíais, ¿verdad?- Las tres afirmaron con la cabeza.- Ya me parecía a mí, jeje.

-¡Viva, ya formamos parte de la historia de la magia en Howarts!- Gritó Asuka, saltando con Kumiko, la cual no parecía estar muy feliz por ello, por lo de saltar, claro.

Mientras las cuatro brujas disfrutaban de la tarde y compartían sus secretos, Draco hacía lo mismo su amigo Blaise, compartir el secreto de las Almas Negras.

-Ja, que hayan dejado entrar a unos experimentos como ellas… ¿Hasta dónde llega la exigencia del colegio? ¿Acaso ya no la tiene para las admisiones?- Decía altaneramente Blaise.

-Sabía yo que esas no eran chicas corrientes.- Dijo Draco más para sí mismo que para su amigo, pero él le escuchó perfectamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que lo sabías?

-Sospechaba algo, pero no lo sabía con certeza. Verás, ayer me las encontré y me amenazaron con lo de la apuesta.

-¿Ellas lo saben?- Se quedó a cuadros Blaise.

-Sí, seguro que lo pudieron predecir.- Dijo antes de echarse en el gran sillón que tiene la sala común de Slytherin.

-Ellas van a ser un gran problema, creo que deberíamos hacer algo con ellas. ¿Y si descubren que nosotros somos…?- Draco le cerró la boca a su inseparable amigo.

-No lo digas, alguien puede estar escuchándonos ahora.- Le soltó de un empujón.- Pero creo que deberíamos dejar las cosas claras para que no se pongan en nuestro camino.

-¿Qué tal si nos deshacemos del escondrijo ese que tienen?- Le propuso con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios.

-¿Y cómo lo hacemos? Que yo sepa, sólo ellas y Hermione lo saben.- Dijo no muy seguro de sus palabras, no quería saber a lo que quería llegar Blaise con esa sonrisa que tenía en la cara.

-¿Por qué no aprovechamos tu relación con Granger? Haz que te lleve a su lugar secreto y, una vez lo hayas descubierto, iremos los dos a hacerlo pedazos.

-Veo que empiezas a parecerte un poco más a tu padre, malvados donde los haya.- Le dijo Draco, intentando hacer gracia con la comparación que Blaise odiaba.

-Creo que no soy el único que se parece a su progenitor.- Dijo mirándole con arrogancia.

Los dos rieron a carcajada limpia durante un buen rato, su malvado plan entraría al día siguiente en acción, con la operación: "Conquistar a la sangre sucia y conseguir la dulce venganza".

Os ha gustado? Creo que me vais a odiar despues de como he puesto a Draco jeje.

Bueno, tengo malas noticias: mis notas van a llegar ya, cosa horrible, pues me va a quedar una de seguro y... mi madre me va a dejar sin ordenador TT_TT (me castigan aun siendo tan mayor, no es justo!), asi que no se cuando podre subir el nuevo capi. Pero, quiero aclarar, que en ningun momento pienso abandonar el fic ni nada por el estilo. Intentare sacar el mayor tiempo posible, sin que este mi madre en casa, para escribir y subir los capis segun los termine. Otro tema, gracias por todos los reviews que me han llegado esta semana, creo que he batido el record d este fic jeje y graicas tambien por conteestar a mi pregunta y coloborar un poco con el fic. El lemon lo pondre más adelante por la sencilla razón de que no me cuadraba en el capi, pero, como los resultados de la encuesta son positivos, el lemon está asegurado en alguno de los capitulos jeje.

Os dejo y espero que podais esperarme, sin vosotros no podria continuar por este mundillo jeje. Gracias.

Sayo!


	7. Cap 7: Una verdad descubierta

Ola, he vuelto!

Tras tres largas semanas de espera (tres semanas interminables), os traigo otra capi para vuestro deleite (o eso trato de hacer jeje). A leer!

**Capítulo 7: Una verdad descubierta. El dolor del amor.**

Una semana había pasado desde el último encuentro entre Draco y Hermione, un encuentro muy significativo para ambos. Draco intentaba acercarse lo máximo posible a Hermione, pero ella siempre estaba rodeada de Harry, Ron o Ginny, por lo cual evitaba todo conflicto con sus amistades, sino el plan de conquista sería un fracaso. Blaise y Draco lo planeaban todo muy detallado, no se podían permitir errores, y más tratándose de la chica más lista de todo el colegio. Hermione, por su parte, cada día estaba más contenta, soñaba demasiado con las posibilidades que podían surgir entre él y ella, se daba cuenta de que se estaba enamorando de Draco, algo jamás imaginado por ella. Los días cada vez eran más largos, al igual que más cálidos, anunciaban la próxima llegada de la primavera, la estación del amor. Hermione se levantaba, como cada día últimamente, dando saltitos de alegría, que la transmitía a todas sus compañeras de cuarto, se daba un baño, se cepillaba su hermoso y largo cabello castaño, y bajaba a saludar a sus amigos para irse juntos al gran comedor a desayunar. Ron estaba encantado con la nueva actitud de su amiga, pues todas las mañanas les saludaba con un beso en la mejilla, que hacía que se sonrojara tanto como su color de cabello. Por su parte, Harry, que era el que más sabía de la historia de Draco y Hermione, era el que más preocupado estaba por el comportamiento de su amiga, pues sabía que ese amor, aparte de imposible, le traería más de un dolor de cabeza y, para su desgracia, de corazón. Bajaron al gran comedor, y en la puerta se encontraron con las dos chicas más jóvenes del grupo: Ginny y Luna.

-Buenos días, Harry, Hermione. Buenos días, hermanito.- Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Ginny, Luna.- Saludaron los tres al unísono.

-¿Nos estabais esperando? ¿O Ginny te ha obligado a acompañarla para que no fuera tan evidente que estaba deseando ver a Harry?- Hermione usó un tono pícaro para la frase, y hacer sonrojar a los nombrados.

-¡No!- Se apresuró a desmentir Ginny, agitando los brazos casi desesperada.

-Ginny me dijo que Ron quería hablar conmigo y que la acompañara para esperaros y poder hablar así con él.- Dijo Luna con su típico tono de niña buena.

-¿Yo? ¿Contigo?- Ron se rascó la cabeza esperando recordar esas palabras, pero no lo hizo.

-Esto, verás… -Ginny tenía una sonrisa nerviosa y una gotita resbalando en la sien.- Es que creo que Luna y tú compartís muchas cosas en común y… ¿Qué tal si descubrís que estáis hechos el uno para el otro?- Luna no entendió muy bien esas palabras, pero el color que tenía la cara de Ron delató que él si lo había pillado.

-¡Deja de intentar buscarme novia, Ginny!- Le gritó enfadado, para luego entrar en el gran comedor hecho una furia.

-Yo también voy a entrar a desayunar.- Luna se marchó tras él, pero a su mesa.

-Creo que te has pasado esta vez, Ginny.- Le dijo Harry a modo de regaño, pero con la carita de pena que le puso Ginny no pudo enfadarse por mucho tiempo con ella.

-Será mejor que le pida perdón antes de que se enfade más.- Ginny también entró en el gran comedor y se sentó al lado de Ron.

-¿Entramos?- Dijo Hermione, pero, al mirar atrás, vio como Draco le hacía unas señas para que fuera con él.- Bueno, ve entrando que ahora mismo voy yo.- Se dispuso a irse, pero la mano de Harry la paró en seco.

-No hagas ninguna tontería, Hermione.- Le advirtió Harry, a lo que ella le contestó con una sonrisa para que la dejara salir al encuentro con el rubio.

Harry entró en el gran comedor, no muy convencido de si lo que había hecho era lo correcto o no, pero ya lo pensaría más tarde. Hermione corrió a los brazos de Draco, quien la esperaba con ellos abiertos y con una sonrisa en el rostro que jamás ella había visto, ni ella ni nadie que conociese a Draco de hace pocos años. Cuando terminaron el abrazo, Draco cogió la mano de Hermione y empezó a caminar en dirección contraria al salón donde ofrecían el desayuno, cosa que confundió a la bruja. Bajaron por las escaleras hasta las mazmorras, caminaban con dirección a la sala común de los Slytherin, algo que asustó mucho a Hermione, aún no se sentía lista para entrar allí, y menos porque no sabía muy bien que eran ella y Draco.

-¿A dónde me llevas, Draco?- Rompió el silencio que se había formado entre ellos.

-Te llevo a desayunar a mi lugar especial. Quiero enseñarte algo que es muy valioso para mí. ¿No te importa, no?- Se hizo el inocente y puso cara de niño de no haber roto un plato en su vida, algo que le encantó a la castaña.

-Iría hasta el fin del mundo si fuera contigo, Draco.- Dijo sin pensar Hermione, y cuando lo hizo, ya era demasiado tarde, Draco lo había escuchado muy claramente.

-¿De verdad?- Preguntó extrañado. Una cosa era camelarla para descubrir el sitio de esas renacuajas y aplicar su venganza, pero no quería con eso herir más de lo suficiente a Hermione, le empezaba a importar demasiado.

-Esto… Era la emotividad del momento, lo he dicho sin pensar.- Dijo con una sonrisa, que se notaba nerviosa.

-¿Eso quiere decir que tu subconsciente si se vendría conmigo?- Hermione ya estaba demasiado nerviosa, y maldiciéndose interiormente por no pensar antes de hablar.

-Mira Draco, vamos a dejar las cosas claras de una vez.- Si no se ponía seria ahora, jamás volvería a tener el suficiente valor como para hablar de esto con él.- Me gustas mucho, incluso puedo asegurar que te quiero…- Hermione hizo una parada, pues la cara de desconcierto de Malfoy se lo pedía a gritos.- Pero no sé lo que yo significo para ti, ni lo que somos en estos momentos.

-Yo… -Ahora era Draco el que estaba metido hasta el cuello.-Hermione, tú también me gustas, y mucho además. Nunca nadie había conseguido que sintiera esas extrañas sensaciones que el estar a tu lado me produce sin ningún motivo.- Lo único que pudo hacer fue hablar con el corazón en la boca, decirla toda la verdad acerca de sus sentimientos, que fueron correspondidos por una apasionado beso por parte de la bruja, que no podía estar más feliz.

-¿Y dónde es ese lugar?- Tenía la mayor sonrisa del mundo, y la más brillante para Draco.

-Un lugar perfecto para nosotros dos, para estar solos.- La cogió de la mano de nuevo y sacó su varita del bolsillo, formuló un hechizo que Hermione desconocía y una puerta apareció delante de ellos.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿A dónde conduce la puerta?

-Ya te lo he dicho, a un lugar sólo para nosotros.- Draco abrió la puerta y tras ella, se vislumbraba una habitación oscura y fría, decorada con toques sombríos que no le dieron buena impresión a Hermione.- ¿Te gusta?

-Si te soy sincera… No, no me gusta. Es demasiado… frío y oscuro, no me da buena espina.- Con sus brazos, se abrazó a sí misma para darse algo de calor.

-Pero este es el único lugar donde nadie nos vera.- Hermione no le miró muy conforme.- Es decir, no creo que sea buena idea que nadie sepa de nuestro romance, por lo menos no de momento. ¿No crees?

-Creo que tienes razón, Harry y Ron no se lo tomarían nada bien, por no decir de tus amiguitos.- Pensándolo mejor, esta era la única opción, ¿o no?- Pero creo tener un lugar mucho mejor para poder vernos, y mucho más hermoso.

-Jamás un lugar será más hermoso de lo que eres tú.- Depositó un beso en su mejilla.- "Como siempre, el plan de Blaise ha salido a la perfección. Este lugar es feísimo, espero que sea Pansy la que decore su casa en un futuro, porque sino no pienso ir nunca de visita". Será mejor empezar ya con el desayuno, sino empezarán las clases sin nosotros.

-¿Y dónde está el famoso desayuno?- Hermione no encontraba la comida por ningún lugar.

-Estamos en un colegio de magia, ¿lo recuerdas?- La broma le salió mal a Draco, porque recibió un pequeño golpe en el estómago de la brujita.- Vale, vale, enseguida lo saco.

Sobre una mesa llena de manchas de distintas sustancias, Draco hizo aparecer un típico desayuno inglés, que consistía en panceta, huevos fritos, un zumo de naranja y un bol de leche con cereales. Tras el desayuno, que a punto estuvo Hermione de vomitar, los se fueron a las clases, evitando que les viera la mayor cantidad de gente posible. Al terminar las clases, Hermione tenía que ir a ver a sus alumnas, las Alamas Negras, pero también tenía ganas de disfrutar de más tiempo con Draco, así que decidió invitar a Draco a ir con ella y, al terminar la lección con sus amigas, les pediría un poco de tiempo para disfrutar a solas con Draco en su escondite. El plan de Hermione iba a las mil maravillas, pues en un descuido del profesor de pociones, ella le había entregado una nota a Draco citándolo después de las clases, a la que él no tardó en responder que iría encantado con ella a cualquier lugar. Tras despedirse de Harry y Ron, a este último todavía de mal humor, Hermione fue a la entrada de las mazmorras, donde esperaría que Draco llegase para encaminarse a la guarida de las Almas Negras. Pero mayor fue su sorpresa al ver que, cuando ella llegó, Draco ya la estaba esperando, y con una rosa roja en la mano, que le entregó nada más verla, y que ella correspondió con un beso en sus labios. Si no fuera porque sentía un dolor horrible en el trasero, se había caído al bajar las escaleras tan emocionada, podría jurar que este era su más hermoso sueño que había tenido con el chico de dorados cabellos. Por oscuros pasadizos y húmedos pasillos, al fin llegaron a la entrada del territorio de las Almas Negras, pues el dulce olor de las flores y la brisa cálida que desprendía se podía notar desde su posición actual. Por medio de un conjuro, bastante sencillo, Hermione abrió la puerta y ambos entraron en aquél maravilloso lugar, que dejó a Draco de piedra. Al ver lo impactado que estaba, Hermione le agarró fuertemente la mano y empezó a mostrarle aquello, que lo dejó en peores condiciones que antes. Y, como era de esperar, en mitad de aquél lugar, Kumiko, Hanon y Asuka ya estaban esperando a su "maestra".

-Buenas tardes, Hermione-sensei.- Dijeron las tres al unísono. Pero, al darse cuenta de su acompañante, entre Kumiko y Hanon tuvieron que sujetar a Asuka para evitar estropear las cosas.

-Buenas tardes, chicas.- Dijo con su acostumbrada ya enorme sonrisa.

-Hola.- Dijo Draco, frío y sin emoción alguna, sólo lo hizo para no molestar a Hermione ni poner en evidencia su maléfico plan.

-Yo quería preguntaros sí me dejaríais quedarme en este lugar al terminar la clase, con Draco.- Preguntó muy amable Hermione.

-No hay ningún problema, Hermione. Ya te lo dijimos, puedes venir a este lugar siempre que quieras y con las personas que creas más convenientes.- Dijo Hanon con una sonrisa muy forzada, ya que la idea de tener aquí a Draco no le gustaba para nada, pues ellas ya sabían lo que iba a acontecer.

-Arigato gozaimasu, Hanon-chan (muchas gracias, Hanon).- Ahora sí que Draco estaba totalmente desconcertado, Hermione estaba hablando en un idioma muy raro y no entendió nada de lo que dijo.

-Nosotras veníamos a decirte que hoy no podemos quedarnos a la clase, tenemos muchos deberes atrasados y muchas cosas que estudiar. Gomen nasai, Hermione-sensei (lo sentimos mucho, maestra Hermione)- Dijo Kumiko, agachándose en señal de disculpa, que imitaron después el resto del trío.

-No pasa nada, chicas. Lo primero son los estudios, aunque yo os ayudo con los de transformaciones, pero da igual, id a estudiar y hacerme sentir orgullosa.- La sonrisa no abandonaba su rostro, al igual que la comprensión que tenía con aquellas jóvenes.

-Sayonara, Hermione-sensei (adiós, maestra Hermione).- Con ese saludo, las Almas Negras abandonaron su escondite, y dudaban que volvieran a verlo así mucho más tiempo.

-¿Qué son esas cosas que hablas con ellas? Haber, yo sabía que eras listas, sabes muchos conjuros y eres la mejor del colegio, pero ¿hablar otro idioma? Eso no lo sabía.- Alagó Draco a la castaña, que se sentía aún más feliz.

-Bueno, digamos que, aparte de enseñarles conjuros, ellas también me enseñan otras cosas. Son muy buenas chicas y las aprecio un montón.- Dijo mirando al infinito.

-¿Tanto te importan esas chicas, Hermione?- Quería creer que no, pero que ella sintiera algo fuerte por esas niñas sería un impedimento para su plan.

-Sí, son mis amigas, como Ginny y Luna.- Le miró a los ojos, perdiéndose por tan profundos colores, mezcla de gris y verde, esa era la parte favorita de Hermione.

-Sí, se las ve buenas chicas.- Para evitar que su consciencia le diera la lata, Draco empezó a besar a Hermione y disfrutar del que, probablemente, sería su último momento de felicidad junto a la castaña.

Tras una intensa tarde, la pareja se fue cada uno por su lado, recordando el maravilloso día que habían tenido.

A la mañana siguiente, en la sala común de Slytherin, Blaise esperaba desesperado a que Draco hiciera su aparición en aquella, quería saber lo que había ocurrido el día anterior y, así, proceder a la dulce venganza ya planeada. Cuando al fin Draco se presentó allí, Blaise le asaltó como un fiero león, provocando que Draco y él cayesen al suelo.

-¿Qué demonios haces, imbécil?- Le gritó Draco a Blaise, que se encontraba encima de él en una posición… poco decente.

-¿Qué pasó ayer? ¿Descubriste su guarida? ¿Conquistaste a la sangre sucia? ¿Besa bien?- Le asaltó con miles de preguntas, pero la última no le hizo ninguna gracia a Draco, que frunció el ceño molesto.

-Sí, encontré su guarida. Sí, conquisté a Hermione. Y sí, besa de miedo, pero nunca llegaras a probarlo, ¿verdad?- Le estaba amenazando indirectamente para protegerla.

-¡Tranquilo, fiera! En mi venganza no está hacerla nada, al menos si no interfiere más de lo que he posibilitado yo en mis planes.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- A Draco ya estaba empezando a asustarse del dichoso plan de Blaise.

-Vamos, tenemos mucho que destruir y poco tiempo para hacerlo.- Blaise agarró del brazo a Draco y le sacó a rastras del salón.

Después de liberarse de su agarre, Draco y Blaise caminaron a la guarida de las Almas Negras. Nada más llegar, Draco formuló el mismo hechizo que Hermione había usado el día anterior para abrir la cerradura mágica que les impedía el paso. Pero lo que no se esperaban Draco y Blaise era que Kumiko, Hanon y Asuka estaban dentro, y con las varitas preparadas para la batalla.

-Era de esperarse que supieseis de nuestra llegada, engendros.-Dijo Blaise con tono de superioridad y sacando su varita.

-¡Yo le mato!- Gritó Asuka, que fue parada por Kumiko y Hanon.

-Lo siento mucho, pero debo enseñaros a no meterse con ningún Malfoy.- Draco también sacó su varita y se puso en posición de combate.

-Sabíamos que esto iba a ocurrir, y sabemos cómo va a acabar todo. Pero al menos nos quedara el consuelo de que no seremos las que más perdamos en este encuentro.- Le dijo Hanon antes de lanzar el primer hechizo del combate.

Y así, comenzó el combate entre los miembros de Slytherin contra las Almas Negras, una lucha sin cuartel, donde los hechizos más poderosos conocidos por ambos grupos se ponían en marcha. Mientras tanto, Hermione se encontraba de camino a la guarida, puesto que Luna le había informado de que las tres chicas no estaban en su sala común y, como Hermione sabía, ellas seguramente estaban en su escondite secreto, aguardando la llegada de la castaña. A Hermione ya no le sorprendía tanto el entrar en aquel mágico lugar y encontrarlas, pues desde que sabía su secreto, el saber las cosas del futuro que ellas le decían no era muy esperanzador, pero estaba dispuesta a cambiar las cosas, costase lo que costase. Al llegar a la puerta, Hermione iba a formular el hechizo, cuando empezó a escuchar fuertes explosiones provenientes del interior, por lo que se dio más prisa para entrar. Pero, cuando consiguió entrar allí, ya era demasiado tarde, todo lo que quedaba eran tres brujas heridas y el lugar hecho escombros por dos chicos de risa malvada. Sin embargo, lo peor fue descubrir que uno de los causantes de todo eso era Draco, la misma persona en la que ella había confiado para guardar el secreto de este lugar y lo primero que había hecho era destruirlo con ayuda de su amigo Blaise.

-¡¿Qué has hecho, Draco?- Le gritó mientras se acercaba corriendo a ver el estado en el que se encontraban sus heridas amigas.

-Se lo merecían, Hermione.- Le soltó sin remordimiento alguno, con su voz de nuevo fría y tenebrosa.

-No te preocupes, sangre sucia, no las hemos matado, sólo están cansadas y con algunos huesos rotos, nada que no se pueda solucionar con una instancia en la enfermería.- Se le notaba complacido por el trabajo realizado.

-¡cállate imbécil!- Le gritó Hermione con muy mal carácter, estaba muy enfadada.

-Todavía no te das cuenta que no estás en condiciones de decir eso, Her-mi-one. Aquí no están tus amiguitos para defenderte. ¡Ah, espera! Tienes a tu queridísimo Draco.- Le puso una mano en su hombro, mientras Draco agachaba la cabeza.

-Draco, ¿por qué lo has hecho?- Se sentía como una cómplice de los actos delictivos de ambos chicos, porque si ella no hubiera traído aquí a Draco, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

-Estúpida sangre sucia, Draco es demasiado para alguien como tú. Alguien como él jamás se fijaría en alguien como tú. Lo único que ha hecho es cumplir con su apuesta, enamorarte y hacer que nos dijeras el lugar secreto de esas tres niñatas para aconsejarlas que no sea bueno meterse con Draco Malfoy, ni con nadie de su entorno cercano. Sólo ha jugado contigo.-Dijo Blaise con una sonrisa de victoria en la cara.

Silencio. Eso fue lo único que se escuchó al terminar la frase de Blaise. Silencio y los trocitos del corazón de Hermione, que se había fragmentado al descubrir el engaño del que había sido objeto. Ella creyó en él ciegamente, le dijo sus sentimientos y creyó cada palabra que había salido de esos carnosos labios, pero lo único que había conseguido era herirse a ella misma y a las personas que habían depositado su confianza en ella. Se maldecía interiormente por haber sido tan tonta y haberse dejado engañar por un ser tan vil y cruel como lo era Draco. Le dolía el corazón, le dolía haberse creado falsas esperanzas con un tipo como él, un ser sin corazón y frío como el hielo, y ella por ilusa había creído que eso había cambiado en su interior. Blaise, al ver que Hermione no hacía nada más que mirar a Hanon, a la que tenía en sus brazos, empezó el camino de regreso a su sala común, tenía que preparase para las clases de aquel día. Draco no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir en estos momentos, se sentía tan confuso y dolido a la vez por las palabras de Blaise, porque realmente eran la verdad. En un principio, todo era para hacerlas ver a esas chicas que no debían meterse con él, sin embargo, la situación se le había salido de control y había acabado enamorándose de la última persona del mundo que podía. Intentó acercarse a Hermione en cuanto Blaise salió de allí, pero la mirada que le lanzó Hermione fue suficiente para decirle sin palabras que si se acercaba más terminaría muerto o peor que eso, así que él opto por irse también.

Que os ha parecido?

En mi opinion, este capi no me ha gustado nada, creo que me ha quedado bastante mal jeje. Cuando empece a escribirlo estaba un poco enñoñada, como me dijo un amigo mio, por eso el principio del capi es tan meloso, pero cuando iba por el final mi estado de animo cambio drasticamente y estaba bastante enfadada, y por eso Hermione lo demuestra tanto, culpa mia.

Veamos... Sé que no os gusta que ponga que Hermione sufre ni que Draco sea tan malo (me lo dejais claro en los reviews jeje), pero esto necesita ser asi para poder encajar las piezas del que sera, o eso espero, el gran final, para el que, si no planeo yo muy mal, todavia le queda bastante jeje. Seamos realistas, no todo puede ser de color de rosa, por mucho que nos empeñemos y además, esto sirve para crear mayores escenas de interes lectora jeje.

Gracias a todas aquellas personas que me dejan sus comentarios en maravillosos reviews que, aunque sean poquitos, me animan a no abandonar este proyecto y sacarlo adelante, gracias. En cuanto al siguiente capi... pos espero poder ponerlo la semana que viene y, si nada sale mal, así será jeje.

Sayo!


	8. Cap 8: Parado en mi corazón

Ola!

Esta semana si he cumplido y os traigo otro capi más. A disfrutar!

**Capítulo 8: Parado en mi corazón.**

Han pasado los meses, cuatro meses para ser exactos, desde que Draco y Blaise atacaron a las Almas Negras y el consiguiente desprecio de Hermione hacia ellos. En todas las clases que tenían en común ambas casas, las miradas de Draco a la bruja eran constantes, sin embargo ella no hacia lo mismo, ni siquiera aunque se diese cuenta le respondía a alguna mirada, o si lo hacía era con una de odio que haría temblar hasta al ser más valiente. Estos meses habían sido de lo peor para Draco, sus notas estaban cayendo en picado, pues no se podía concentrar en sus estudios, sólo en cierta castaña que le odiaba. Hermione seguía con su vida normal, con sus amigos, Harry y Ron, con Luna y Ginny y seguía enseñando a las Almas Negras, a las que ayudó a reconstruir su escondite mágico. Como la apuesta la había ganado Draco, Blaise intentaba conquistar a Pansy, pero ella sólo tenía ojos para su bellísimo Draco, y a él ya no le hacía tanta gracia, pues parecía estar enamorándose de la morena. Harry y Ginny, por su parte, parecían llevarse cada día mejor, al igual que Ron y Luna, que parecían congeniar tan bien como había pronosticado la Weasley. Al sentirse siempre rodeada de amor y de las parejitas, Hermione pasaba cada vez más tiempo con las tres chicas de Ravenclaw, sus pupilas. Ahora mismo, las cuatro estaban leyendo tranquilamente en su escondite, Hermione leyendo libros sobre magia antigua y conjuros y las otras tres mangas nuevos recién comprados.

-¿Vosotras nunca estudiáis o qué?- Preguntó Hermione, pues nunca las había visto con un libro en las manos que no fuera un manga o el libro de transformaciones.

-La verdad es que estudiamos menos de lo que deberíamos, pero lo hacemos de vez en cuando.- Dijo Asuka sin quitar su mirada del manga.

-¿Y aún así aprobáis?

-Sí, nuestra capacidad para retener las imágenes y todo aquello que dice la gente es bastante alta, así que con poco esfuerzo conseguimos grandes resultados.- Respondió esta vez Kumiko, que parecía estar haciendo un dibujo de una imagen del libro.

-Hermione-sensei, ¿tú sólo estudias día y noche?- Preguntó Hanon.

-Sí, es lo más importante que tengo que hacer en estos momentos, estudiar mucho sobre la magia y prepararme para la batalla con Voldemort.- Dijo muy segura de sí misma.

-También deberías divertirte un poco, salir con tus amigos y, aunque no quiera decirlo, replantarte ciertos temas.- Dijo Asuka, que parecía realmente interesada en la trama que estaba leyendo.

-¿A qué temas te refieres, Asuka?

-Tú lo sabes muy bien, Hermione, no nos engañas.- Dijo Kumiko con una sonrisa, pues su dibujo le había quedado perfecto.

-¿Has hablado con el Malfoy-san?- Hermione se sobresaltó al escuchar como ellas nombraban al hombre que, aunque le hubiese mentido descaradamente, no podía negar que lo amaba con todo su corazón.

-No, ni pienso hacerlo. Me utilizó de la manera más rastrera posible, y sólo por descubrir dónde os ocultabais para poder atacaros.- Contestó fríamente.

-Deberías escuchar su versión de los hechos, a lo mejor no es como tú piensas.- Le aconsejó Hanon, aunque siempre hay alguien que se opone.

-O a lo mejor sí lo es.- Dijo Asuka para aguar la fiesta.

-El curso está a punto de acabar. Lo único en lo que debo pensar es en mis estudios.- volvió a concentrarse en su libro.

Hanon y Kumiko soltaron un suspiro de cansancio, mientras que Asuka sonreía por la victoria obtenida. Y así pasaron una tarde más, como las últimas tardes en las que ninguna tenía mucho que hacer ni decir. Hermione sentía como el tiempo pasaba, pasaba a su alrededor, pero no dentro de ella, su corazón se había parado para siempre. La primavera estaba por terminar, y con ella el curso escolar más largo de su historia pues, aparte de entrenar a todo momento para la batalla final contra Voldemort y sus aliados, no podía dejar en esos momentos con Draco, los besos que se dieron, el roce de los labios del rubio en su blanca piel, el aliento entrecortado sobre su cuello… Pero debía dejar de pensar en esas cosas, debía seguir adelante con su vida y dejar esos recuerdos donde correspondía, en el fondo de su dañado corazón.

Para Draco las cosas iban peor de lo que él mismo quería aparentar, de lo que él mismo quería creer. Seguía comportándose como el tipo altanero de siempre, buscando a alguna chica para pasar el rato, que le hiciese olvidar a esa brujita castaña que le había robado el corazón, pero ni la más hermosa de las chicas de Slytherin, una chica de último curso, rubia y de ojos azules, de nombre Amanda, le hacía olvidar todo lo que sintió con Hermione. A cada beso que él recibía, cada caricia que aquella mujer le proporcionaba, nada podía compararse con las manos y los labios de Hermione, con su olor y el suave tacto de su nívea piel. Pero él era el príncipe de Slytherin, debía aparentar estar perfecto ante todos, cuando por dentro ni siquiera se reconocía a sí mismo, sufriendo por alguien que ni siquiera tiene un linaje mágico al que pertenecer, e incluso tenía respuesta para eso, lo sería una vez estuviese unida a él. Sin embargo, eso era imposible, lo había estropeado todo el mismo día en que le había seguido el juego a Blaise, como ya se lo habían advertido aquellas chicas. Ellas… ellas tenían la culpa de todo lo que había pasado entre los dos, ya que si ellas no se hubieran entrometido en sus planes, Hermione y él todavía podrían estar juntos.

-Draco tenemos que irnos ya a clase.- Pero las palabras de Blaise se dispersaron en el aire, evitando que llegaran a los oídos del rubio mago.- ¡Draco, tenemos que irnos!- Le gritó ahora en su oreja, haciendo que Draco se sobresaltase por el susto que le dio su amigo.

-¡¿Por qué demonios me gritas en el oído, imbécil?- Le reclamó bastante enfadado.

-¡Porque estabas en tu mundo y no respondías!- Le contestó en el mismo tono, que Draco lo tomó como un reto, alguien le estaba plantando cara.

-¿Quieres pelea, Blaise?- Se puso de pie, mirándole a los ojos para profundizar ese miedo que todos los Slytherin le tenían, todos menos los que más le conocen, como Blaise.

-Ahora mismo es más importante irnos a clase. Tenemos mañana el examen de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y hoy es la última clase, tengo muchas dudas para preguntarle al profesor. Así que, si no es mucha molestia, "majestad", ¿nos vamos?- Se notaba el sarcasmo en ese extraño mote que le había puesto, pero Draco, al oír que tenían esa clase, la cual compartían con los Griffindor y por tanto, vería a Hermione, no tardó en coger sus libros y seguir a Blaise a la salida de la sala común.

La clase fue como todas las demás después del incidente, con Draco mirando fijamente a Hermione durante toda la clase y ella, sin embargo, sin prestarle la más mínima atención. Harry, que sí se daba cuenta de lo que ocurría, ya que él era el único que conocía la historia desde la perspectiva de Hermione, porque a Ron no se lo dijeron, sabían que era demasiado impulsivo y cometería alguna tontería, como hacía siempre. Para Hermione, Harry era como ese hermano mayor que te protege de todos los peligros, y Draco era un peligro para la felicidad de Hermione, y Harry haría todo lo posible para evitar que Hermione sufriera como lo había hecho los primeros días después del incidente.

El día después de terminar los exámenes finales, Dumbledore, el director de la escuela, que había estado ayudando a Harry a conseguir objetos para derrotar a Voldemort, le había pedido al mago moreno que subiese esa noche a la torre de astronomía. Harry siguió la orden de Dumbledore, acompañado en todo momento de Ron y Hermione, aunque ninguno entendía que hacían allí arriba a tan altas horas de la noche. Pero lo que vieron les sorprendió. Snape y otro montón de magos más, aparecieron detrás de Dumbledore y le asesinaron, ante la mirada atónita del trío dorado. Y el peor golpe se lo llevó Hermione, porque de entre todos los magos malvados que había en la sala, pudo reconocer sin problemas a uno de ellos, un chico rubio de ojos grisáceos casi verdes, a Draco Malfoy. Una vez salieron de la torre, los tres jóvenes magos siguieron al grupo, y ahora si les encararon, provocando una batalla de hechizos que, aunque Harry, Hermione y Ron dieron buena pelea, os otros, con Snape a la cabeza, eran mucho más poderosos y numerosos, por lo que no pudieron vengar la muerte de Dumbledore. Draco, al ver que Hermione estaba también luchando no supo cómo reaccionar. Por un lado, él quería correr en su ayuda, enfrentar a todos esos mortífagos y salvar a su amada. Pero, por otro lado, no podía cambiarse ya de bando, se lo había prometido a su madre y no quería decepcionar a su padre. Tenía una batalla moral dentro de sí mismo, y no se iba a resolver en aquel momento, pues un hechizo estuvo a punto de dañarle, pero se apartó a tiempo y se puso en posición de combate. El tiempo sí que se paró en esos momentos, cuando los dos se miraron a los ojos, los dos combatientes, Draco y Hermione. En los ojos de ella se podía ver la palabra venganza, pues era la oportunidad perfecta para vengarse de todo el daño que le había causado con su estúpida apuesta. Sin embargo, los ojos de él mostraban el profundo desconcierto que tenía en esos momentos.

-Ríndete, Malfoy.- Le dijo fríamente la bruja castaña.

-Espera, Hermione, ¿no creerás que te voy a hacer caso, no?- Dijo de forma altanera, provocando que Hermione se enfureciera más de lo que ya estaba.

-¡Vas a pagar por todo lo que has hecho, maldito desgraciado!- Hermione empezó a soltar hechizos con la varita, todo el que se le pasaba por la mente y podía producir daño alguno, ya fuera psicológico y físico, pero daño al fin y al cabo.

Draco hacía su mejor esfuerzo por esquivar todos los ataques de la castaña, pero le resultaba cada vez más complicado. Lo que más impresión le causó no fue la gran variedad de hechizos de Hermione, sino que mientras luchaban pudo ver claramente lágrimas en los bonitos ojos castaños de la bruja. Pero, de un momento a otro, Hermione estaba en el suelo, a unos cinco metros por detrás de Draco, quien no apartó su mirada de la castaña en ningún momento hasta que decidió mirar a quien le había lanzado un conjuro para hacerla daño. Al girar su cabeza tuvo que encarar la mirada de su tía Bellatix, la responsable del conjuro que había lanzado a Hermione tan lejos y dejado mal herida.

-Mira lo que tenemos por aquí, una sangre sucia.- Dijo acercándose cada vez más al lado de Hermione, pasando al lado de Draco, quien sólo pudo agachar su cabeza.- Es el momento de acabar con esta plaga de sangres sucias.- Con su varita, y a poca distancia de ella, apuntó a Hermione para lanzarla el último hechizo.- Hasta nunca, maldita sangre sucia.- Antes de que pudiera terminar de formular el Avada Kedavra fue lanzada lejos de la chica por un Expelliarmus, que lo lanzó Draco para salvarla.

Por suerte para Draco, nadie se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, nadie excepto Hermione, quien no dijo ni una sola palabra, sólo se limitó a observarle con cara de asombro. Como ya todos habían caído y las luces del colegio empezaban a encenderse, ya que la batalla originó fuertes ruidos y explosiones, alarmando así a los profesores y prefectos de la escuela, los mortífagos abandonaron Howarts, junto con Draco, Blaise y Theo, los amigos de Malfoy. La profesora McGonagall fue la primera en llegar al improvisado campo de batalla y, al ver el estado en el que se encontraban los tres magos, llamó inmediatamente a los medimagos para que los curasen y llevasen a la enfermería, luego les pediría la versión de los hechos.

A la mañana siguiente, la última en despertar fue Hermione, quien se encontraba en la cama de al lado de Harry, quien le contaba todo lo sucedido a la jefa de Griffindor. McGonagall estaba muy sorprendida de todo lo que había pasado y consternada por la muerte de Dumbledore, quien era un ser muy querido para ella. Ginny y Luna también estaban allí, escuchando la versión de Ron, que era la más fantástica de todas, pues contaba una gran batalla en la que él era un fuera de serie, algo que no paso en realidad, pues él fue el primero en caer de los tres. Hermione le daba vueltas a la cabeza a lo ocurrido con Draco. ¿Por qué la había salvo? ¿Y por qué la miraba de esa forma? ¿Por qué no la lanzó ningún hechizo que la pudiese producir algún daño? Todas esas preguntas rondaban en su cabeza, sin encontrar una respuesta lógica para ellas, nada que pudiese servirle para averiguar todos esos porqués. Aunque tuvo que salir de sus pensamientos al notar que tres chicas habían venido a visitarla y la estaban hablando.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Hermione-sensei?- Preguntó Hanon.

-Podría estar mejor.- Le contestó con una sonrisa, que se notaba a leguas que era falsa.- ¿Vosotras sabíais que esto iba a ocurrir, verdad?

-Sí.- Dijo apenada Kumiko.- Lo sabíamos desde un principio, pero como de costumbre, no pudimos hacer nada por evitarlo. Ese es nuestro destino.

-Si me lo hubieseis dicho, yo podía haber… -Pero las palabras de Hermione fueron cortadas por las de Asuka.

-Si te lo hubiéramos dicho, quizás Dumbledore-sama no sería el único en estar muerto.

-¿sabéis algo más relacionado con Voldemort que podáis decirnos?- Preguntó Harry, quien se acoplo a la conversación al escuchar las palabras de Asuka.

-De momento no, pero… -Hanon no sabía si decir esto delante de todos o esperar a estar a solas con Hermione, pues, realmente, sólo ella sabía lo que iba a decirles.

-¿Pero qué?- Ahora fue Ginny la que habló, preocupada por lo que pudiese decirles.

-La batalla será dura, y no será hasta dentro de, aproximadamente, un año. Tampoco podemos fiarnos de nuestros enemigos, es decir, algunos de los que ahora están en el bando contrario no son malos y nos ayudarán en el momento decisivo.- Como pensó, ninguno pilló esas palabras, excepto Hermione, que sabía que se estaban refiriendo a Malfoy.

-Eso quiere decir que… -Ron fue el único que dio muestras de su escasa inteligencia, aunque en realidad ninguno lo hubiese pillado, pero no querían aparentarlo.

-Eso quiere decir que algunos de los aliados del que no debe ser nombrado le fallarán en el último momento por diversas causas.- Dijo Asuka.

-¿Podéis decirnos alguna causa en especial o algo para que podamos crear esa causa?

-Unos serán por estar cansados de tanto mal y ya no estén de acuerdo con los ideales del señor tenebroso, otros porque ven que van a perder la guerra seguro y quieren pertenecer a los ganadores, pero habrá uno que lo hará por amor.- Hermione se puso la mano en la boca para no dejar escapar el grito de impresión que esas palabras de Hanon habían provocado en su interior, pues deseaba que ese fuera Draco y que fuese por ella.- Lo único que podemos hacer es prepararnos para el sufrimiento que esta guerra va a provocar y prepararnos psicológicamente para todo lo que vaya a pasar, incluida la muerte de personas importantes para nosotros.

-¿Vosotras sabéis quienes van a morir?- Preguntó asustada Ginny.

-Sólo hemos visto algunas muertes, las más dolorosas.- Dijo Kumiko.- Ese es nuestro poder maldito. Sólo podemos ver el futuro cuando pasan cosas horribles y, por si fuera poco, no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Nosotros lo haremos, no dejaremos que Voldemort se salga con la suya. Lo haremos por Voldemort, por Sirius, por todas las víctimas de ese mal nacido. "Por mis padres".- Dijo Harry, motivando así a todos los de su grupo allí reunidos.

-Lo siento mucho, pero deben de dejarles descansar, aún no están en condiciones.- Dijo la enfermera Podmey.

-Está bien, volveremos más tarde a veros.- Ginny le dio un beso en la mejilla a Harry y ella y Luna se marcharon de allí.

-Nosotras también debemos irnos. Recupérese pronto, Hermione-sensei.- Las tres brujitas también se fueron de la enfermería, dejando solos a los tres amigos.

-Dime Hermione, ¿por qué te llaman de esa forma tan rara esas chicas?- Preguntó Ron.

-Sensei es la palabra que se utiliza en Japón para designar a un maestro, como lo soy yo para ellas.

-Yo he oído esa palabra en algunas películas de artes marciales.- Dijo Harry recordando sus días como persona muggle.

-Las Almas Negras son muy especiales, nunca había conocido gente que, a su edad, sigan viendo series de dibujos animados, llamadas animes, ya que es la palabra que utilizan en Japón, de donde son la mayoría de estas series. Se pasan el día leyendo mangas, que son historias con dibujos, como un comic. Parecen unas niñas indefensas, que les falta madurar, pero por dentro son de las personas que más madurez tienen que yo conozca.

-Las aprecias mucho, ¿no es verdad?- Dijo Harry.

-Han sido muy buenas conmigo, y han evitado que alguna vez haga alguna tontería, como asesinar a Malfoy mientras dormía. La verdad es que fue una gran decisión aceptarlas en la Orden. Y sé que seremos capaces de acabar con esa terrible maldición, cambiaremos el futuro que ellas han visto.- Tanto Ron como Harry asintieron con la cabeza.

Ron volvió a dormirse al poco rato, dejando así que Harry y Hermione hablasen un rato, donde Hermione aprovechó para contarle lo que había pasado con Draco en la batalla. Harry se sorprendió por el acto que Draco había hecho, un acto que revelaba que él sería uno de sus aliados según la visión de las Almas Negras, pero, ¿sería el que se cambiaría por amor? Ahora los dos compartían esa duda, pero Hermione también tenía esa ilusión, la de ser la persona que trajera de nuevo a la luz a Draco.

Mientras tanto, las cosas para Draco eran bastante distintas. Estaban en un lugar oscuro, poca era la luz que entraba en aquel lugar, y muy húmedo, sentía demasiado frío. Estaba en una pequeña habitación, junto con Blaise y Theo, quienes estaban dando vueltas por aquel lugar minúsculo, mientras Draco estaba sentado en una esquina, pensando en cómo se encontraría Hermione hoy.

-Draco, no sé si hemos tomado la mejor decisión uniéndonos a Voldemort. Potter y sus amigos ayer les dieron bastante batalla, y eso que les triplicábamos en número.- Dijo Blaise.

-Ellos llevan entrenándose para esta batalla todo el curso, tanto este como el anterior. No podemos competir con ellos en experiencia y sabiduría de batalla.- Dijo esta vez Theo.

-Lo que hemos hecho, hecho está, no podemos cambiarlo ya o nos considerarían traidores y nos buscarían exclusivamente para matarnos.- Dijo muy serio Draco, aunque él era uno de los más afectados.

-Yo no sé si voy a poder luchar en la guerra, no quiero herir a Pansy.- Dijo algo triste Blaise.

-¿A Pansy? ¿Qué pinta ella en esta guerra?- Se sobresaltó Draco.

-Bueno, antes de irnos, yo hablé con ella sobre lo de convertirme en mortífago y todo eso, y ella me dijo que se iba a unir a la Orden del Fénix, por lo que, seguramente, tengamos que luchar contra ella y algunos miembros más de Slytherin.

-Esto no puede ir peor.- Dijo Theo sabiendo los sentimientos de Zabini por la chica.

-¿Qué no? Aún no sabemos cómo van a ser nuestros días aquí, en estas mugrosas paredes, ocultos de todos. Esto no es la escuela, aquí no hay comodidades de ningún tipo, y los tipos con los que estamos… no me inspiran mucha confianza. Posiblemente sea el año más duro de nuestras vidas, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás.-La cara de Draco dejaba muy clara su posición, asustando aún más a sus amigos.

Que os ha parecido?

N.A: Esta semana he sido puntual y os he traido otro capi jeje. Creo que este es un capitulo más de transición, ya que ahora voy a dejar pasar el tiempo, todo el siguiente curso jeje. Hay poco acto de presencia de la pareja principal, pero ya vendran mejores momentos (incluido un lemon que prometí jeje), sólo hay que esperar un poquito más jiji. Gracias por todos los reviews que han llegado esta semana y por todas aquellas personas que les agrada la historia y la siguen cada semana (aunque no manden algun review para saber si les gusta o no jeje).

Sayo!


	9. El amor a lo largo del tiempo

**Capitulo 9: El amor a lo largo del tiempo.**

Un año había pasado desde que Draco y algunos miembros más de Slytherin habían abandonado la escuela Howarts para unirse a Voldemort, más conocido como el señor tenebroso. Hermione, Harry y ron, entre otros muchos, habían pasado un año bien duro, donde lo que más contaba era entrenarse para la batalla final, donde se daría la victoria para la luz o para la oscuridad eterna. La joven castaña se pasaba largas horas en la biblioteca, mirando uno tras otro libros con poderosos conjuros que les ayudaran a ganar o, al menos, a tener una pequeña esperanza de sobrevivir en el peor de los casos. Pero para Hermione había sido un año realmente duro. Por más que intentaba concentrarse al máximo en lo que estaba haciendo, ella siempre acababa pensando en Draco y en todo el daño que le había hecho, pero también en todas esas cosas que experimento con él, su amor, su deseo. Hermione aparentaba estar feliz y decidida en la batalla, pero por dentro era todo un mar de dudas y de complicaciones. Sólo de imaginarse que tendría que luchar contra Draco en una posible batalla le quitaban las ganas de seguir con esta idea absurda de salvar el mundo. Unos golpes en la puerta de su habitación la hicieron volver al mundo real y dejar sus problemas en un apartado hueco de su mente.

-Adelante.- Dijo la castaña alzando un poco su voz para hacerse escuchar al otro lado de la puerta de madera que la separaba.

-Con permiso.- Dijo Hanon entrando en la habitación de la bruja.

-¿Qué necesitas, Hanon?- Pregunto en tono dulce al ver la mirada cabizbaja de la pelirroja.

-Se acerca el momento.- Esas fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de la boca de la chica, pero fueron suficientes para asustar a la castaña.

-¿Qué momento?- Dijo acercándose a ella con pasos lentos e indecisos.

-Se acerca tu momento, Hermione.- La castaña paró en seco su caminar para mirar aterrorizada a Hanon, quien no subió su cabeza en ningún momento.

-Hanon…

-¡No debes ir! ¡No debes caer!- Le gritó y enfrentó al fin su mirada, la cual estaba llena de lágrimas y rojos de tanto llorar.

-No puedo evitarlo, Hanon, es mi destino.- Dijo Hermione recordando la carta que había encontrado en su escritorio aquella mañana.

Flash Back (PDV Hermione)

"Hoy es un día como otro cualquiera, donde el azul del cielo y el canto de los pájaros no hacen que me llegue a sentir mejor, ya no lo hacen. Hoy hace un año que Draco abandonó Hogwarts para irse con su padre y Voldemort y yo, yo no pude hacer nada para evitarlo, es más, él tuvo que salvarme antes de irse por ser una inútil. Durante todo este año me he estado entrenando para hacerme más fuerte y no depender de nadie, de ser útil en la lucha contra Voldemort pero, ¿en realidad ha sido por eso? No, eso es lo que les hago ver a todos. Yo en verdad lucho para poder llegar a proteger a Draco, para ser yo quien le salve de esa maldita oscuridad en la que seguro su padre le ha hecho caminar. Me levanto de la cama, aunque no tengo ni pizca de ganas de moverme de ella, pero en breve vendrá Ginny con su típica sonrisa feliz a despertarme, así que mejor me voy levantando para que me dé tiempo a ducharme y vestirme antes de que venga esa loca, jeje.

Salgo de la ducha, el agua caliente me ha hecho despertar totalmente, mi pelo húmedo se pega a mi piel y, al mirar mi cuerpo desnudo frente a un espejo, me doy cuenta de que no soy feliz del todo. Me veo pálida, y eso que mi piel es algo morena, estoy casi desnutrida, como muy poco y gasto mucho y mis ojos reflejan la tristeza que siente mi corazón. Me visto rápidamente con la túnica, los escandalosos pasos de Ginny se oyen a kilómetros de distancia, y eso que no tengo mis sentidos a máxima potencia.

-¡Buenos días, princesa!- Sí, así me despierta todas las mañanas, con palabras bonitas que deberían hacerme sentir mejor, pero no lo consiguen.

-Buenos días, bufón real.- La digo a modo de broma, pero ella siempre se lo toma como algo personal. Quizás debería de madurar un poco.

-¡Yo no soy un bufón!- Me regaña, pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Qué planes tenemos para hoy?- Le pregunto, ya que durante este año las clases han sido un poco, como decirlo, raras. Muchos días Ginny, yo y el resto de la Orden nos saltábamos las clases para irnos a entrenar en sitios, a menudo, muy peligrosos.

-Hoy creo que nos toca día normal, con desayuno normal y charla normal.- Dijo Ginny ya sin tanta emoción en sus palabras. A ella le gustaba más la acción que pasarse aquí encerrada todo el día.

-Por lo menos hoy será un día normal.- Dije con total indiferencia, pero lo que quería era enfadarla un poco, sino no es divertido.

-Los días normales son aburridos, Herms. Molan mucho más los días en los que tenemos que arriesgar nuestras vidas para sobrevivir, donde debemos llegar más allá de nuestros límites, los días en los que me puedo reír de las tonterías de mi hermano y lo patoso que es.- Acabamos las dos riendo por tal afirmación.

-Bueno, termino de coger unas cosas y me arreglo un poco el pelo y nos vamos a desayunar, ¿vale?

-De acuerdo. Yo te espero abajo, que voy a ver si Harry se ha despertado ya.- Y con una nueva sonrisa, Ginny salió de mi habitación.

Me dirigí a mi escritorio a coger mi cepillo, ayer lo usé por la noche y no lo guarde donde debía, por eso he tardado diez minutos en encontrarlo. Pero mi sorpresa fue encontrar un sobre negro, con mi nombre escrito en color blanco en el centro, pero nada más que me haga ver de quien es. Con mucho cuidado, me acerco el sobre y empiezo a abrirlo, es una carta de citación dirigida a mí.

"Hermione, te echo de menos. Mi amor ha sido más fuerte que las duras críticas de mi padre y las posibles consecuencias que contraiga este acto. No aguantaba más tiempo estando tan lejos de ti, no soportaba esta inmensa oscuridad en la que he estado viviendo este último año. Necesito la luz que sólo tus ojos saben brindarme y el calor que tu cuerpo le proporciona al mío. Si te sientes igual que yo, si todavía queda algo de amor en tu corazón, por favor, ven a la dirección que pone al final de este sobre. Es un motel en el que podemos refugiarnos los dos juntos hasta que termine la batalla, allí es donde viviré a partir de ahora. Como puedes ver, es un motel muggle, por lo que les será más difícil dar con nuestro paradero. Por favor, te necesito cerca de mí para seguir viviendo. Te amo. Draco Malfoy."

El tiempo en ese momento se paró para mí. En frío viento entró por la ventana de mi cuarto, haciendo que mi pelo se moviese y me recorriera un escalofrío por toda la columna vertebral. Unas cristalinas lágrimas bajaron por mis pómulos, humedeciendo el papel que aún conservaba en mis manos al terminar de bajar por mi cara. Por fin tenía una prueba sólida de que Draco me quería, ¡me quería! Empecé a saltar por todo mi cuarto, en mi boca volvió a formarse una sonrisa de felicidad que hacía tiempo que no veía y mi garganta no dejaba de gritar. Pero no me duró mucho tiempo, puesto que mi conciencia hizo acto de presencia. "Hermione, no puedes abandonar a tus amigos, tienes que ayudarles". Maldita consciencia, tenía toda la razón y no podía discutírselo. Durante el resto del día, lo único a lo que me dispondría hacer era buscar una solución al conflicto, fuera cual fuera.

Fin Flash Back (Fin PDV Hermione)

-Pero Hermione, no debes ir allí, onegai (por favor).- Rogaba Hanon, quien se abrazó a Hermione para llorar sobre su hombro ya que esta era más bajita que la castaña.

-Debo decirle al menos que no puedo unirme a él, ¿no crees?- Preguntó Hermione mientras acariciaba con ternura el pelo rojo de Hanon.

-Hermione…

-No te preocupes más, Hanon, te prometo que volveré a Hogwarts sana y salva.- Una sonrisa sincera escapó de sus labios, que Hanon no pudo evitar responder con otra.

-Sé que volverás, pero esto te causara grandes problemas en el futuro. Aún así, sé que podrás resolverlos y seguir adelante, porque confío en ti, Hermione.- Las dos se abrazaron durante más de diez minutos, en completo silencio, que sólo era roto por algunos hipidos tardíos de la llantina de Hanon.

-Gracias, por confiar en mí.- Ese era todo el valor que necesitaba la castaña para llevar a cabo su plan y enfrentarse a una posible trampa.

Las conocía muy a las Almas Negras, incluso podría decir que era la persona que más conocía a ese trío de brujas locas apasionadas del Manga y Anime, y sabía de sobra que si Hanon se había molestado en ir hasta ella y de esa manera, era porque algo malo iba a pasar. Pero su amor por Draco era más grande que cualquier trampa que la hubiera puesto, porque por tal de estar con Draco, Hermione era capaz de entregar hasta su vida. Eso era el amor.

Al día siguiente, y evitando que la pudiesen ver, Hermione salió del castillo de Hogwarts y, usando una escoba mágica que le quitó a Harry, se dirigió al motel donde la esperaba su destino. El viaje fue largo y agotador, aparte de que tuvo que hacer muchas piruetas para evitar que algún muggle la viese y se describiera el mundo mágico y, para no permitir aquello, tuvieran que venir los del ministerio de magia y la descubrirían, llevando su plan al fracaso. Al llegar a unos pocos metros de motel, Hermione desmontó de su escoa y con un sencillo hechizo, la hizo desaparecer de la vista de todos, dejándola en un lugar seguro por si tenía que irse corriendo de allí. Se acercó al mostrador, donde un tipo gordo y calvo, con una mirada que parecía la de un delincuente, le dijo donde se encontraba la habitación del señor Malfoy, y Hermione no tardó mucho en ponerse en camino, ese tipo no le daba mucha confianza que dijéramos. Llegó a la puerta, el número treinta y cinco del ala izquierda, y con un nudo en la garganta y el corazón palpitando a una velocidad frenética, Hermione sacó fuerza y coraje y golpeó la puerta de forma rápida y seca. Pasó algo más de un minuto hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando ver a Draco, muy desgastado y con un aspecto horrible. Se miraron a los ojos, Hermione con emoción contenida y los de Draco, bueno, los del rubio eran más una mezcla entre tristeza y desesperación. No sabía por qué, pero Hermione, en un impulso inconsciente, se abalanzó a los brazos de Draco y le plantó un apasionado beso en los labios que dejó muy sorprendido al mago. El beso fue corto pero muy intenso, con un sabor que ambos echaban de menos, aunque las lágrimas de Hermione dejaron un sabor algo más salado de lo habitual. Se volvieron a mirar a los ojos tras separarse levemente, Hermione no pudo contener una enorme sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro, pero Draco sólo pudo devolverle una pequeña sonrisa en la que se reflejaba algo de felicidad, pero también mucho miedo.

-¿Me dejas pasar, Draco?- Preguntó con voz dulce e inocente, enredando su pelo en uno de sus dedos de forma coqueta.

-Por favor.- Draco se echó a un lado, dejando que Hermione pasara a la habitación delante de él. La castaña menaba sus caderas de forma provocativa, y Draco tuvo que tragar saliva y desviar su mirada para no caer en la tentación de abalanzarse sobre ella y hacerla el amor en el suelo.

-Draco, tenemos que hablar.- Hermione se sentó en una de las sillas de la sala y cruzó sus piernas a la espera de que el rubio siguiera sus pasos y se sentara frente a ella.

-Hermione, ¿qué es lo que pasa?- Se sentó frente a ella y le agarró las manos.

-Yo… siento mucho decirte esto pero… no puedo quedarme contigo, Draco.- Bajó su cabeza y el flequillo impidió que Draco mirase las finas gotas que se agolpaban en sus hermosos ojos marrones.

-¿Por qué? Nosotros podemos huir de aquí y tener una vida nueva.- Apretó sus manos en un intento por convencerla.

-Tengo que ayudar a Harry y Ron en esta guerra. Ellos dependen de mi ayuda.

-Hermione, yo también dependo de ti. Por favor, no me abandones tú también.- Hermione no pudo contener un pequeño grito al escuchar esas palabras de Draco.

Para la castaña era la primera vez que veía al rubio llorar, y eso la acababa de destrozar el corazón, era la imagen más tierna y desprotegida que había visto de él. En su interior había una terrible lucha entre su corazón y se mente. El corazón le decía que se quedara con Draco, que viviese su propio cuento de hadas junto al hombre que amaba y que fuera feliz. Pero su mente le decía que tenía responsabilidades con el mundo de la magia, ella había sido una chica privilegiada al haber sido elegida para poder vivir en ese mundo de fantasía, tenía amigos a los que debía ayudar pero, ante todo, tenía una responsabilidad de proteger lo que generaciones pasadas les dejaron a ellos y ellos debían dejar a las generaciones futuras, un mundo de paz. Hermione le abrazó para consolarlo, en esos momentos era lo máximo que podía hacer hasta que aclarara todo en su interior. La noche estaba llegando, y para una chica, y más para una bruja, era muy peligroso volver a Hogwarts a esas horas, por lo que debería pasar la noche con él o buscarse una habitación en el mismo motel, pero no llevaba dinero con el que pagar. En la pequeña cocina que disponía la habitación de Draco, Hermione preparó una ligera cena, pero deliciosa, con la que ambos cenaron en completo silencio, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir. Llegó el momento menos esperado por ellos dos, el momento de meterse en la cama.

-Draco, yo… Etto… no tengo pijama.- Dijo muy sonrojada.

-Toma.- Le tiró una camiseta negra que a Hermione le serviría de vestido.- Por lo menos te servirá para pasar la noche y no tener mucho frío.

-Gracias. Voy a… cambiarme al baño. Con permiso.- Hermione se encerró en el baño y empezó a cambiarse aunque, con los nervios que tenía encima, le estaba costando más de lo habitual.

Draco apagó todas las luces de la habitación y se metió en la cama, una cama de 105 cm, en la cual tendrían que dormir muy pegados si no querían caerse, por lo que Draco estaba nervioso y, algo no muy normal en él, también sonrojado, aunque muy levemente y en la oscuridad no se veía. La puerta del baño se abrió, dejando ver a Hermione con la camiseta negra de Draco, que apenas le llegaba a tapar su zona íntima, y la luz que salí del baño le daba apariencia de ángel caído del cielo. Draco no podía apartar su mirada de ella, estaba contemplando al ser más hermoso y perfecto de la faz de la tierra, y no faltaba decir que la tenía sólo para su disfrute visual, aunque eso no era suficiente para las crecientes demandas del interior de Draco, las cuales se estaban quemando de la temperatura que aumentaba al contemplar tal imagen. Hermione estaba totalmente sonrojada, y más por sentir esa mirada de Draco sobre ella, pero al estar a contra luz, no podía verse la cara de tomate que tenía en esos momentos. Pero, en un arranque de locura y valor, Hermione avanzó muy sensualmente hasta Draco, se colocó a horcajadas encima de él y empezó a besarlo de forma apasionada, demandando todos esos besos que le debía tras un año de ausencia. Draco puso sus manos en su cintura y la acercó más a él, haciendo que sus pieles se tocaran y se erizaran por la corriente eléctrica que en ese momento recorrió el interior de los dos jóvenes. Hermione bajó desde la boca del rubio hasta su cuello, donde empezó a besarlo y a mordisquearlo, provocando que Draco soltara algunos gemidos roncos del placer que la castaña le estaba provocando. Pero Draco también quería disfrutar del maravilloso sabor de la joven, por lo que provocó un giro inesperado en la cama, en el que casi se caen por falta de espacio, quedando ahora Draco encima de Hermione.

Draco la besaba el cuello, de forma lenta y sensual, provocando que la excitación de la castaña aumentara y cayera en el deseo de sentir más. El rubio bajó sus manos hasta el borde de la camiseta y metió sus manos por debajo de la tela hasta llegar a los pechos de Hermione, los cuales estaban a su total disposición ya que no tenía el sujetador puesto.

-Me lo quito siempre para dormir.- Dijo sonrojada la chica y apartando la mirada.

-Esto es ahorrarme trabajo, señorita Granger.- Le dijo sensualmente Draco en su oído.

Hermione tembló por esas palabras, ya que la excitación seguía y seguía subiendo en su interior. Draco, en un rápido movimiento, le quitó la camiseta negra a Hermione, quedando impactado por la magnífica visión que tenía ahora mismo de su amada. Hermione, en un acto impulsivo, se tapó con sus manos sus senos, le daba demasiada vergüenza que un chico la estuviese mirando de esa forma. Un beso de Draco hizo que Hermione se empezara a relajar y con suavidad, el rubio quitó despacio las manos de la castaña de sus senos para poder apoderarse él de ellos. El rubio, después de estar un rato masajeando el pecho de la castaña, decidió que era hora de probar algo más que sus labios, así que descendió con pequeños besos hasta alcanzar los senos de Hermione. Ella, al notar los suaves labios de Draco sobre esa zona que tan sensible estaba, no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de placer, la melodía más maravillosa que jamás Draco había sido testigo de escuchar. El joven los devoró con ansiedad, mordió la rosada cumbre, haciendo que Hermione soltara un nuevo gemido, mientras que con la otra mano masajeaba el otro seno, del que disfruto su boca tras terminar con el que tenía. Hermione estaba experimentando las mejores sensaciones de su vida, y jamás se había imaginado cuando era más joven que las disfrutaría con aquel chico rubio que tanto daño la había hecho con sus crueles palabras y actos. Pero ella ya estaba cansada de sólo recibir, también quería que Draco disfrutara un poco, por lo que provocó otro giro en la cama, quedando de nuevo ella encima de él. Hermione, en plena vuelta y con total maestría, fue capaz de quitarle la camiseta a Draco, quedando embobada con el espectacular cuerpo del rubio y que, para su suerte, era la única capaz de verlo en esos momentos y deleitarse con él. Y no tardó mucho en ponerlo en práctica, puesto que una vez estuvo sobre él no tardó en empezar a besarle el cuello, para luego ir bajando sobre su pecho hasta llegar a su ombligo. Algo duro estaba incomodando su improvisado asiento que era Draco, algo que la llenó de orgullo, pues, para una mujer, poder excitar a un chico es un gran hecho, y Draco estaba muy, muy excitado en esos momentos. Con mucho valor y sensualidad, Hermione se acercó a los pantalones cortos que el joven usaba para dormir y los fue tirando hacia abajo muy lentamente, algo que estaba volviendo loco al rubio. Tras quitarle los pantalones, la castaña tuvo mejor visión de la excitación de Draco y lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue la necesidad de probar un poco más del joven. Se acercó al miembro del rubio y lo lamió, pese a estar aún con los bóxers puestos, pero Draco no pudo evitar un ronco gemido al notar la cálida boca de Hermione sobre su pene. Lo volvió a lamer, una, dos y hasta tres veces más, pero la ropa la empezó a parecer un gran estorbo para su disfrute, por lo que de un ligero y ágil movimiento, se deshizo de la última prenda de Draco y se metió su miembro entero en la boca. Hermione disfrutaba del sabor que desprendía el miembro del rubio, pero Draco ya se estaba volviendo loco por todo el placer que la castaña le daba con su boquita, hasta que no pudo aguantar más y se corrió en ella, algo que Hermione se tragó con gusto y saboreó lo más que pudo.

-Lo siento, no pude contenerme.- Dijo Draco con voz ronca.

-No lo sientas, me ha encantado que lo hicieras.- Dijo Hermione sensualmente antes de volver a besarlo con pasión y desesperación.

Después del intenso beso de la castaña, Draco volvió a propiciar otro giro, quedando de nuevo él encima de la joven. Ahora era el turno de Draco de darle placer a Hermione, por lo que descendió por su cuerpo con cortos pero intensos besos, hasta llegar al borde de la braga blanca que usaba la castaña que, para deleite del rubio, estaba completamente empapada. Se la quitó con los dientes mientras ella soltaba un suspiro bien largo, para luego meter su lengua en la vagina húmeda de Hermione. Ella soltó un fuerte gemido placentero al notar esa intromisión en su zona más íntima, pero era tal el placer que Draco la estaba proporcionando que tenía que sujetarse a las sábanas en un intento por reprimir todo lo que sentía. El rubio movía su lengua por aquella cavidad, degustando el sabor de Hermione en todo su esplendor, pero lo que no se esperaba el rubio era que ella también se correría en su interior, pudiendo así degustar aún más de ella. Draco volvió a subir la cabeza, quería volver a probar el magnífico sabor de la boca de Hermione, pero esta vez fue un beso más tierno, lleno de amor y cariño, un beso que acabó con el fuerte grito de Hermione al romperle el himen al penetrarla. Lágrimas saladas salían de los ojos marrones de la castaña, que bañaban su cara hasta llegar a su barbilla, donde Draco las recogía en suaves besos que dejó por toda su cara. El dolor parecía ir disminuyendo, por lo que Hermione empezó a mover sus caderas para darle a Draco la señal que necesitaba para empezar a moverse dentro de ella. Al principio sus embestidas eran suaves y lentas, pero a medida que aumentaba la excitación y se reducía el dolor para convertirlo en placer, las embestidas del rubio subieron de velocidad y se hicieron cada vez más fuertes. Los dos gritaban el nombre del contrario, aunque la voz aguda de Hermione se escuchaba más que la ronca voz de Draco, pero ambos se oían perfectamente. El sudor impregnaba el cuerpo de ambos y, al haber tan sólo la luz de la luna iluminándoles, parecía que sus cuerpos brillaban con luz propia.

-Draco, yo estoy a… -Intentó decir Hermione, pero las palabras le costaban salir de su boca.

-Sí, yo también estoy a punto de… ¡Ah!- Los dos llegaron juntos al orgasmo con un fuerte grito. Tras descansar un poco sobre el pecho de Hermione, Draco se puso a su lado y ella aprovechó para recostarse en su pecho.

-Te amo, Draco Malfoy.- Le dijo Hermione antes de quedarse dormida.

-Yo también te amo, Hermione Granger.- Le dio un beso en los labios y también se puso a dormir abrazado a ella.

La mañana llegó, haciendo que los rayos del sol dieran plenamente en la cara de Draco, por lo cual despertó. Sentía algo de frío y, al mirarse, se dio cuenta de que no tenía ropa y todos sus recuerdos de la noche pasada volvieron a su mente. Buscó por toda la habitación pero no encontró nada más que un trozo de papel en el que decía: "los siento, pero debo regresar". Pese a la decepción que sentía, Draco puso la máscara de frialdad que anoche se quitó, al igual que empezó a vestirse, pronto llegaría visita.

-Me alegro de que te hayas despertado tan pronto, hijo mío.- Lucius Malfoy entró en la habitación del motel.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?- Preguntó con desprecio el joven mientras terminaba de ponerse una camiseta verde.

-Sólo vengo a darte la enhorabuena, el señor tenebroso está complacido con el trabajo que has hecho con esa chica, Granger.- Se sentó en un sillón y cruzó sus piernas.

-Yo no me siento orgulloso de ello.

-Bueno, eso no cuenta. El bebé que esa chica va a engendrarte dará la gloria al señor tenebroso, puesto que será un cuerpo muy poderoso y con su magia llegará a ser invencible.

-No pienso dejar que toquéis a mi hijo.- Dijo con voz desafiante, pero Lucius se levantó de su asiento y agarró del cuello a Draco.

-No creo que seas tan osado de oponerte al señor tenebroso. Draco, piensa bien de qué lado estás antes de volver.- Le soltó de manera brusca, estampándolo contra la pared, y se marchó de allí malhumorado.

-Hermione jamás me perdonará por lo que he hecho.- Draco agachó su cabeza y se puso a reflexionar sobre su, no tan futuro, destino.

* * *

N.A.: Hola! Bueno, después de unas merecidas vacacions (de verdad que me las merecía después de todo el añito que llevaba), aquí os dejo el nuevo capitulo del fic. Este va a ser el comienzo del fic, pues pienso que no durara más de dos capitulos más, o esa es mi intención, a lo mejor se alarga, no lo sé, jeje. Espero que el lemon os haya gustado, pues es el primero que escribo de esta pareja y el primero que hago tan, tan... tan descriptivo como diría una amiga mía jeje. Sé que ha dado la impresión de que lo había abandonado, pero no soy de las personas que dejan las cosas sin terminar, es más, voy a retomar todos mis viejos proyectos y terminarlos de una vez, jeje. Bueno, deciros que gracias por todos los reviews que habeis mandado y os espero en la proxima entrega.

Sayo!


End file.
